Disney Princesses Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Disney Princesses Trivia


¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess, being the main character of Disney's first animated feature film.

¦Snow White is one of the six Disney Princesses to be of royal blood.

¦Snow White is the only Caucasian Disney Princess with black hair, as well as brown eyes. Strangely enough, some older promotional artwork incorrectly depict her with blue eyes.

¦She is the first Disney Princess to communicate with wildlife who can understand humans, the second being Cinderella and the third being Aurora.

¦Snow White is the youngest Princess, being 14 years old, and is also the shortest of the Disney Princesses.

¦In The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Snow White was the Disney character who had the biggest part in the story, besides Mickey Mouse.

¦On June 28, 1987, Snow White was awarded with a star on the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame.

¦Snow White makes a cameo appearance of sorts in Aladdin and the King of Thieves when Genie turns Jasmine into Snow White.

¦To achieve a natural skin tone for Snow White, real rouge and other make-up was applied onto the cel.

¦The development designs for Snow White ranged from cartoony to more realistic, while the final colors of the dress had before gone through several changes before settling with its current blue and gold appearance.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be tempted by the villain's offer to make her wishes come true (the others being Ariel and Tiana) and the first to actually give in (Ariel being the only other). Tiana's the only Disney Princess tempted by a villain to realize what's truly important.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be an orphan, the second being Cinderella, the third and fourth being future Disney Princesses Elsa and Anna.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess currently without a sequel for her film with the second and third being Tiana and Merida respectively. Though an unfinished short film, 'Snow White Returns', can be seen on the Diamond Edition DVD and Blu-ray. Snow White's film doesn't have a sequel because it is reserved as one of Disney's special films.

¦Snow White's the first Disney Heroine to be seen praying, the second being Esmeralda from The Huncback of Notre Dame, but is the first, and so far only, Disney Princess to be seen doing so.

¦Snow White made a brief cameo appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess to run away from her love interest. Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, and Pocahontas do this as well.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be sung to by her respective love interest, the second is Aurora.

¦Some of Snow White's dance moves were infamously reused for that of Maid Marian's in Robin Hood.

¦According to the Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on March 6th.

¦Some older promotional media incorrectly color her dress pink and purple instead of red, blue and yellow.

¦One illustration in the book The Art of the Disney Princess depicted Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a planetary system, with Snow White as the "sun" and the dwarfs as "planets." The latter appears to be a literal interpretation of "dwarf planet", a term coined in 2006 following the coining of an official definition of "planet" that refers to small spherical objects that are too small to be considered planets but too big and too round to be considered asteroids, and cannot "clear their neighborhood" during formation using their gravity to pull debris closer to it to make itself larger or push them away into space, leaving nothing else in its orbit except for moons. This category includes Pluto, the former ninth planet, the large asteroid Ceres, and the Trans-Neptunian objects Eris, Haumea, and Makemake..

¦Both Snow White and Rapunzel share similar dress styles as both stories were set in Bavarian Germany.

¦Snow White and Rapunzel's motherly figures were greedy of them for youth, Gothel was using Rapunzel's hair to be young and beautiful and The Queen wanted Snow White dead so she can have her title back as Fairest In the Land.

¦Snow White is the first princess to reside in a dark castle. The second being Belle.

¦Snow White is the first princess to feature a magic mirror in her film. The second being Belle. Unlike Belle, however, Snow White didn't use it.

¦Snow White is the only princess with two names depicted into one. However, when you depict Snow White into one name, she is sometimes referred as Snow.

¦Snow White is one of the few human heroines who has not been seen barefoot in any of her media. The others include Alice, Eilonwy, Belle and Merida.

¦Snow White is the only Disney Princess not to show any spunky, rebellious or tough side. Cinderella has shown her rebellious side in her third film, Aurora is shown to be spunky in Follow Your Dreams. However, Snow white has shown that she can be a bit sassy; mainly with Grumpy.

¦Snow White is normally seen with Cinderella, Aurora and Jasmine more than the other princesses.

¦Being the youngest Disney Princess, Snow White has the most child-like appearance. She does however appear somewhat older in the redesign. Also, some Snow White promotional photos promote her in an older appearance.

¦Her youth is also reflected in her design. She wears bows on her shoes and headband, which is a common child-like motif. Her skirt is yellow, a color associated with youth, happiness and childhood. Rosy cheeks is associated with youth as well.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess to have notably decorative shoes. Others include Cinderella, Jasmine, and future Disney Princess Elsa.

¦Snow White is one of the six Disney Princesses to have a notable hair accessory, the five others being Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana.

¦Snow White is one of the five Disney Princesses to wear a cape.

¦Future Disney Princesses Anna and Elsa will be added to the list of cape-wearers.

¦Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be shown with her forest friends. The second being Cinderella with the mice and birds, the third Aurora and the fourth Ariel in the TV series in "In Harmony".

¦Snow White's design was actually based on that of the Cookie Girl's from Cookie Carnival.

¦Like the other Disney Princesses, Snow White has not been without her share of controversy. Many view her as being a terrible role model for children (little girls in particular) for being way too trusting, naive and friendly for her own good or just plain foolish in accepting food from a stranger and bringing said stranger into the cottage despite the instructions of the seven dwarfs not to do so. Other criticisms include her being an example of anti-feminism in works of fiction, as she is extremely demure and passive and fits the 'damsel in distress' archetype while having her happy ending handed to her through no effort of her own whatsoever.

¦However, it must be noted, that the Princesses Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora are merely products of their time (1930s - 1950s) where a woman was expected to be the beautiful, passive maiden whose role was solely to look pretty, let the handsome Prince or hero save her from peril, and then be carried off to be blissfully married to him happily ever after.

¦Snow White is the only Princess whose father is not seen in the film.

¦Cinderella is the second Disney Princess, joining the franchise in 1950, after Snow White in 1937.

¦Cinderella is the oldest Disney Princess, being 19 years old. Tiana from The Princess and the Frog is the second oldest, being three months younger than Cinderella.

¦However, once Elsa from Frozen joins the line-up, she'll be 21, making Cinderella the second oldest and Tiana the third-from-oldest of the Disney Princesses.

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be seen as a little girl (not counting Ariel in Ariel's Beginning), before Tiana in 2009, Rapunzel in 2010, Merida in 2012, and Anna and Elsa in 2013.

¦Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been officially called burnt orange. In the franchise and in the Disney parks, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden blonde, although her hair remained orange-ish in the films. The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing an orange tint.

¦However, in the prologue of the original movie, her hair is shown to be bright yellow as in the merchandise. It is possible that after many years of working and low exposure to the sun (as Lady Tremaine forbids her to go outside the Chateau) her hair is getting darker. Also her hair in the sequels is somewhat lighter. So the golden blonde hair in the merchandise is used to show "happy Cinderella".

¦Cinderella's facial features and expression are similar to Wendy Darling from Peter Pan although the latter was released three years after Cinderella.

¦Cinderella is the second princess to be an orphan, the first being Snow White.

¦Similar to Snow White, Cinderella is forced to be raised without a father for the majority of her life. Instead, she is placed in the hands of a cruel and jealous stepmother. Another similarity is that the two are forced to be household servants in an attempt to hide their outer beauty.

¦Cinderella is the first out of the four Disney Princesses not to be of royal blood, paving the way for Belle in 1991, Mulan in 1998 and Tiana in 2009. However, unlike Belle, Mulan and Tiana, she is of noble gentry.

¦Her shoe size is mentioned in the third movie which is a size 4½ in woman's.

¦The symbolic message of the glass slippers is that Cinderella is so delicate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. It is also symbolic how she can be comfortable in glass shoes, meaning that she can easily adapt to typically "uncomfortable" situations.

¦Cinderella is often considered the "leader" of the Disney Princesses, often being positioned in the center of publicity photos. This has been subject to some controversy, however, because she is the second Disney Princess, after Snow White. Some feel that Snow White deserves to be the leader, because she is the main protagonist of Disney's first film, and was introduced to the world 13 years before Cinderella.

¦Cinderella is the most popular Disney Princess among children.

¦Cinderella is the only Disney Princess to wear a normal servant attire inside her castle. The other princesses wear royal princess gowns inside their kingdoms.

¦Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl".

¦The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie when she showed the mice a dress that belonged to her that she was planning to fix up for the ball. It's implied that she died prior to the events to the film, hence the stepmother.

¦Cinderella never sang a song in her second film, in fact, none of the songs heard in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, aside from the two reprises of Bibibidi-Bobbidi-Boo (one by the Fairy Godmother and the Mice and the other by only the latter), were sung by any of the characters.

¦Unlike how Cinderella's iconic ball gown is featured in the original feature film, there are few differences in its depiction in the Disney parks and ice shows. The first being is that a bow is part of the gown, the second being is that silver slippers are worn in the park, instead of transparent plastic type slippers to pass for 'glass' slippers, and the third part being is that the hair is normal blonde instead of strawberry-blonde colored.

¦In the movie, when Cinderella's ball gown is produced, the dress appears sparkling silver. However, in most merchandise, this is published in a bright blue shade (most likely to make her dress seem more like a ball gown as opposed to a traditional white wedding dress (which the mistake is shown in the storybook ending, when her wedding dress changed into her ball gown)). In the Kingdom Hearts series, the ball gown is correctly colored.

¦Cinderella is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as they both are mistreated and abused by their parental figures. Ironically though, Quasimodo is mistreated because he's unattractive and Cinderella is mistreated because she is attractive. They also dream of something better for them (for Cinderella, a prince and for Quasimodo, freedom).

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have a horse companion being Major, the other four princesses that have horse companions are Belle (Phillipe, who actually belongs to her father), Mulan (Khan), Rapunzel (Maximus, who is actually a horse in her palace), and Merida (Angus).

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have a dog companion being Bruno, the other three princesses that have dog companions are Belle (Sultan) Pocahontas (Percy), and Mulan (Little Brother). She can be also the first princess to have two dog companions, if you count Pumpkin.

¦Cinderella made a brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools.

¦Cinderella makes a cameo appearance at the end of the Teacher's Pet movie; she is shown holding a frog during the closing song.

¦Cinderella made a brief cameo in the short starring Goofy, The Art of Vacationing, located in Walt Disney World. As Goofy attempted to have a "meet-and-greet" session with her, he quickly turned around in shyness.

¦Throughout the first film, Cinderella's toes were barely visible, almost looking like she didn't have any. However, in every media following the first film, they were clearly visible.

¦Cinderella is the second to have a stepmother as a villain. The first being Snow White. The third is Rapunzel, although Mother Gothel was actually her kidnapper.

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to share a dance with her love interest right after they met, the second would be Aurora with Prince Phillip.

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have her name be used as a song title.

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have the opening song of her feature film be named after her. The second being Aurora and the third being Belle.

¦Cindrella is the only Disney character to have a stepmother along with her stepsisters.

¦One of Cinderella's stock poses used for her official artwork and clipart actually only appeared for a split-second in the actual film, right when she receives her iconic ball gown from the Fairy Godmother and twirls around in it, telling her, "Won't you take a look at this wonderful dress?"

¦Cinderella has the same character design as Katrina Van Tessel from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.

¦According to Les Harding in his book "They knew Marilyn Monroe" a popular legend arose that Marilyn Monroe was the physical model for Cinderella. It seems that someone within the Disney organization heard a critic say that Cinderella was too voluptuous. This was in 1954 and the reigning queen of voluptuousness was Marilyn Monroe. The fact that Marilyn was not connected to the Disney studio and was all but unknown in 1949, when the movie was in production, did not stop the rumor mongers. An actress named Helene Stanley was the actual model for Cinderella.

¦Cinderella was noticeably different from Snow White despite being only the 2nd Disney Princess. The reason why is because she is strong-willed, kind and mature. But unlike Snow White, Cinderella is slightly sarcastic and almost less innocent. She, however, did not spark the new line of Princesses as the Disney Renaissance did as Aurora followed, taking a step back from the more independent Princess.

¦Two of Cinderella's memorable scenes from her film are her ball gown transformation and fitting the glass slipper.

¦Cinderella's gown transformation was Walt Disney's favorite piece of animation.

¦Cinderella is normally seen with Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Tiana and Rapunzel more than the other princesses.

¦Cinderella was actually rich at the beginning, even before she married the prince. This was exempted, however, as she was treated as a servant.

¦She will be portrayed by Anna Kendrick in the film adaption of Stephen Sonheim's Into the Woods.

¦Due to the King and The Grand Duke's cameo in the Little Mermaid it is implied that Cinderella lives in the same time period as Ariel it would make sense for foreign royals to attend other royal's weddings and coronations. This is also shown in Frozen as Rapunzel has a cameo at Elsa's coronation.

¦Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be seen in her wedding dress. The second being Ariel, the third being Jasmine, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Tiana and the sixth being Rapunzel.

¦Cinderella, Ariel and Tiana all got married in their debut films while Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel all got married in sequels to their respective films.

¦Princess Aurora is the third Disney Princess, after Snow White in 1937 and Cinderella in 1950.

¦Aurora is often considered second-in-command (with Belle) of the 11 (later 13; when Disney's Frozen opens in theatres this winter) Disney Princesses to Cinderella.

¦Her film did not originally do well at the box office nor was it ever re-released in Walt Disney's lifetime. Sleeping Beauty was also the last princess film made in Disney's lifetime, and the fairy tale genre was not returned to until The Little Mermaid in 1989.

¦However, the film developed a following in later years and Aurora has gained much popularity when the Disney Princess franchise was created.

¦Aurora is the first female to possess violet or purple eyes, second was Vanessa (Ursula's alter-ego) and third was Megara.

¦In the sequel books, she has a palomino horse named Mirette.

¦Princess Aurora is the second Disney Princess to be involved with "true love's kiss", after Snow White in 1937. Though in Snow White the kiss was called "Love's First Kiss", well in Sleeping Beauty the kiss was called "True Love's Kiss". In the Little Mermaid Ariel needed another version of the kiss as well called "The Kiss of True Love" to stay human under Ursula's deal.

¦Aurora is the third youngest Disney Princess, with Snow White being the youngest at 14 and Jasmine being the second youngest at 15, but she turns 16 at the end of Aladdin. Aurora turns 16 in her feature film and a majority of the movie takes place on her birthday. The fourth youngest is Ariel who was already 16 in her feature film as well for sometime before the events of her movie took place.

¦Princess Aurora's alias is Briar Rose, which is also the title of the Brothers Grimm version of the tale.

¦The name Aurora is the daughter's name of the Sleeping Beauty in the version of Charles Perrault and is the name for the titular character in the ballet.

¦Princess Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have an official alias.

¦Aurora means "sunrise" or "dawn" in Latin.

¦Princess Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have both parents present during her film, the second being Mulan and the third being Rapunzel. Tiana could count as the third, as both parents were present when she was a child, but she may not because she becomes the first, and so far only, Disney Princess to have only her mother, since her father dies in war.

¦Princess Aurora is one of the six Disney Princesses to be royal by birth, second after Snow White. Future Disney Princesses Anna and Elsa will join this list.

¦Princess Aurora's dress is constantly changed from blue to pink and back again as a running gag during her film. The constant color change is due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreement on what the color should be. Although it is most commonly seen as pink in publicity photos, it hasn't yet been made official whether her dress is blue or pink. It is likely that she owns dresses of both colors. She may be seen in pink because of the fact that her original dress color when it was being made by Flora is pink, not blue as Merryweather wanted thus makes her commonly seen in pink. Another possible reason she's mostly seen dressed in pink is so she won't be confused with Cinderella, who (often) has blonde hair and wears a blue dress.

¦Aurora is the first Disney Princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the second being Rapunzel. She also inspired other traits, such as their desire to be "free" and see the world, look very much like their birth mothers, and and are barefoot for most of their films.

¦Aurora has been selected as the #2 most attractive Disney heroine, the #5 most popular Disney princess and the #5 favorite Disney heroine.

¦Her real name, Aurora, which is mentioned few times in the film, is often unused or even unknown by some people, by them she is only called Sleeping Beauty.

¦Aurora is the first Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. (Belle is the second as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her), Jasmine is the third in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday, and Pocahontas is the fourth in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum).

¦Aurora is the tallest out of the 11 Disney Princesses.

¦Though she is supposedly the main protagonist, Aurora has only 18 minutes of screen time, making her have the least amount of screen time than any other Disney Princess. Conversely, Tiana has the second least amount of screen time as a human. (19 minutes).

¦Aurora made a brief cameo appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools.

¦Technically she is the first female character to have known her love interest since childhood as Phillip was present for her birth, though she was much too young to remember it so it may not count. She is followed by Faline, Maid Marian, Nala and Kiara. She is also the only human female to be so.

¦Aurora is the second Disney Princess to be sung to by her respective love interest. Snow White being the first.

¦Aurora is the second Disney Princess to participate in a dance with her respective love interest after just meeting him. The first being Cinderella.

¦Aurora is the third Disney Princess to run away from her respective love interest without telling him her name. She was preceded by Snow White and Cinderella, and later followed by Ariel and Pocahontas. However unlike the first two Aurora told Phillip where he could find her.

¦The final scene of Sleeping Beauty with her and Prince Phillip dancing and going off into the clouds was an abandoned concept from both Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Cinderella.

¦Aurora, along with Cinderella and Belle, are the only Disney Princesses to have songs sung about them. Additonally Aurora has two songs sung about her.

¦Aurora is the first Disney Princess to ever get involved with political issues, as seen in her sequel, she is seen signing papers for her father.

¦A modernized Aurora can be seen walking down a street in Oliver and Company, just right after Oliver and Fagin's dogs (Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Francis and Tito) finish singing "Streets of Gold", but before raiding the Foxworths' limousine resulting in Oliver being found and subsequently adopted by Jenny Foxworth.

¦Aurora is normally seen with Snow White, Cinderella, Belle and Jasmine than the other princesses.

¦Sun, Moon and Talia is the Italian Sleeping Beauty version written by Giambattista Basile in which the protagonist is named Talia and was born a great lord's daughter, not a king's.

¦In the ballet, her father is named King Florestan the XXIVth, the Prince is named Désiré or Florimund and the evil fairy is called Carabosse. There are five fairies named Candide (Candor),Coulante, Fleur de farine (Flowing, Wheat flour), Miettes qui tombent (Falling breadcrumbs),Canari qui chante (Singing canary) and Violente (Force). The Lilac Fairy is the final and 6th good fairy, and is considered the most powerful.

¦Aurora is one of six Disney Princesses to use magic for she used Merryweather's wand. The other five are Ariel who used her father's trident, Cinderella who used her Fairy Godmother's wand, Pocahontas who has the ability to control the wind, Rapunzel whose magic came from her hair before it was cut, and Elsa who has power over ice and snow.

¦Aurora is the first Disney Princess to frown in merchandise.

¦Aurora is the first princess to have her love-interest at the beginning of her life.

¦Aurora's actress, Mary Costa, is the only actress alive of the first three princesses because both Ilene Woods and Adriana Caselotti passed away.

¦Strangely, in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aurora's bed vanishes, as does Aurora herself when completing Terra's and Ventus's scenarios in her world, when she should be asleep in her bed. Though more than likely for the story of the world, it means that Aurora is awake due to Aqua helping Prince Phillip rescuing her.

¦According to Disneystrology, Aurora's birthday is on March 20th.

¦Kate Higgins, the latest voice actor for Princess Aurora, also voices Briar Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty in the Mattel webisode series, Ever After High.

¦Aurora is the third and last Disney Princess to have her story open with a fairy tale book, the first being Snow White and the second being Cinderella.

¦Aurora shares the same beginning like Princess Odette from the The Swan Princess. And she shares some similarites like Odette: Both have blonde hair, the same eyes color and were engaged to marry a Prince: Odette was force to marry Prince Derek and Aurora was already engaged to marry Prince Phillip, betrothed soon after her birth. And both recieved the most beautiful gifts: Odette had a Swan Locket and Aurora a beautiful golden box.

¦Like the other Disney Princesses, Aurora had not been without her fair share of controversy. Criticism is not only directed towards what should be the actual color of her dress (blue or pink), but towards her as a character; with the most common complaint being that she is one of the most bland and forgettable characters Disney ever created with no personality whatsoever outside of being innocent and a romantic. Aurora is viewed by many as being a prime example of a female character doing absolutely nothing and relying on her beauty and status to get her happy ending, which was to be married to a man she only knew for a few minutes. The Nostalgia Critic, in one of his Editorial videos titled What's With the Princess Hate?, specifically said of Aurora that "... her fantasy extends to her doing absolutely nothing while her true love comes to save the day. And what, of course, happens? She does absolutely nothing while her true love comes to save the day!"

¦It should be remembered, however, that Aurora, along with her predecessors (Snow White and Cinderella) were products of the time period they were drawn in (1930s - 1950s) as well as the time periods when their fairy tales were first written when women were very limited in the roles they could chose or were expected to fulfill. The Nostalgia Critic himself even acknowledged this fact in the aforementioned video.

¦Ariel is the first (and so far only) official Disney Princess to not be born a human.

¦Although Ariel is the only Disney Princess to have a child of her own, she is not the only Disney heroine to have that honor if you count Wendy Darling from Peter Pan who is shown to have a daughter and a son in Return to Never Land, and Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame who has a son in the film's sequel.

¦Ariel is the first Disney Princess to have biological sisters. The second is Anna with her sister Elsa.

¦Ariel is the fourth youngest Disney Princess as she was already 16 before her feature film began. Aurora is the third youngest for a majority of Sleeping Beauty takes place on Aurora's 16th birthday. Jasmine is the second youngest as she was 15 during the events of Aladdin and turns 16 at the movie's conclusion, while Snow White is the youngest, being only 14.

¦Ariel is the second Disney Princess to be tempted by the villain's offer to make her wish come true (the first being Snow White and the third being Tiana), and yet, the last to give in to the temptation in all versions of the story.

¦Unlike her sisters, as a mermaid, Ariel doesn't wear hair accessories except for the occasional sea flower.

¦Although all of Ariel's sister's names begin with the letter "A", Ariel is the only one to be of Roman instead of Greek origin, and the only one to not end with the letter "a", as in Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana. This could have been in an attempt to draw more attention to Ariel and emphasize how original she is.

¦In Hebrew terms, Ariel translates to English as "lion of God".

¦Ariel's namesake is most likely a reference to William Shakespeare's The Tempest, where the play's character of Ariel, is an air spirit (referring to HC Andersen's original ending of his tale).

¦Ariel's pose while she was sitting in a rock looking at an unconscious Eric near the end of the movie was inspired by the statue of The Little Mermaid in Copenhagen, Denmark, which primarily the story originated.

¦Although Ariel and Athena bare a striking resemblance, her personality is more similar to that of her father, King Triton's. This is especially noticeable in The Little Mermaid II, when Ariel reprimands her daughter, Melody, for disobeying orders and venturing out into the sea, the same way Ariel disobeyed her father's orders in the first film.

¦Ariel's daughter, Melody, shares almost all of Ariel's personality traits from the first film. However, Ariel dreamt of becoming human and living on land while Melody's dream was to swim beneath the waves. Melody also resembles her father, however they only have the same eyes and hair texture.

¦Ariel is the first Disney Princess to have red hair, the second being Merida.

¦Ariel is the first Disney Princess to have biological siblings, the second being Merida.

¦In Return of Jafar, Genie briefly transformed into Ariel near the film's climax (having disguised himself as a "bow statue" that's modeled in her likeness, in order to steal Jafar's Lamp from an elated Abis Mal).

¦In A Goofy Movie, a mermaid lamp with Ariel's trademark colors was seen in Goofy and Max's motel room.

¦In the video game Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble, CJ, the main protagonist's girlfriend, was modeled after Ariel.

¦In Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety short Water Safety, Pumbaa briefly makes a reference to Ariel.

¦Ariel is one of two Disney stars to meet their author. The other is Tarzan of the movie of the same name. In both cases they meet them in their television series, made after the film they first appear in, and in each case they are unaware of the significance of the meeting.

¦Ariel is the first Disney princess/heroine to wear a skimpy outfit, with Jasmine being the second.

¦Ariel is the first Disney Heroine to save their love interest's life. As she saved Eric from drowning, she was followed by Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Esmeralda and Rapunzel.

¦Ariel is the first Disney Princess (second if you include Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron) to be created since 1959, with Princess Aurora.

¦Ariel is the first princess to come from an underwater kingdom, with the second being Kida.

¦Ariel was the last Disney Princess to have a female villain until Rapunzel's debut in 2010.

¦The first real dress Ariel wears after she is a human is pink, similarly the first dress her daughter is shown wearing is pink as well.

¦The first line Ariel speaks in The Little Mermaid is "Flounder, hurry up!".

¦Ariel speaks the last non-musical line of The Little Mermaid which was "I love you Daddy." Her husband speaks the first non-musical line of film being "Isn't this great, the salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face."

¦Ariel is the third Disney Heroine to share a dance with her love interest, however the dance did not take place right after they met like it did for Aurora and Cinderella.

¦Ariel is the fourth Disney Princess to be forced to run away from her love interest, she was preceded by Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora, and was succeeded by Pocahontas.

¦Ariel shares some similarities with Prince Naveen.

¦Both Ariel and Prince Naveen each accepted a villain's offer and were double crossed by them. This is notable for though Snow White took a villain's offer, she was unaware of who she was taking it from. Ariel and Naveen were both taking offers from outcasts of Atlantica, and New Orleans.

¦Ariel and Prince Naveen were both magically transformed at the end of their villain's song.

¦Ariel and Prince Naveen needed their respective love interest to save their life. For Eric defeated Ursula before she was about to kill Ariel, and Tiana defeated Facilier who was going to use the prince to gain power.

¦Ariel and Merida are the only princesses to have red hair.

¦In Epic Mickey 2: Power of Illusion, Ariel is seen trapped in a crystal.

¦Ariel's nightgown resembles the one worn by Princess Anne in the film Roman Holiday.

¦Ariel's eyes are redesigned when she became a woman in Return to the Sea.

¦Ariel has the second biggest eyes after Rapunzel and the first to have big eyes.

¦Voice actress Melissa Fahn, known for voicing Gaz on Invader Zim and Rika Nonaka on Digimon, auditioned for the part of Ariel and was called back several times, but was turned down in favor of Jodi Benson because she sounded "too young".

¦According to the Disneystrology book, she's the character associated to October 8.

¦Ariel is right handed, as shown when she signs her name on Ursula's contract in the first film.

¦As Ariel shares similar personality traits with her father it should be noted she has deep regret over her actions (not telling Melody the truth about her heritage/keeping her from the sea), the same way King Triton regrets how he treated Ariel (not allowing her to study human objects/destroying her whole collection of objects). Due to both Ariel and Triton trying to protect their children they ended up putting their child at risk, and themselves for by the time the truth was revealed Ursula and Morgana gained the upper hand due to their manipulations of Ariel and Melody. Notably both villains believed Ariel and Melody were the key to King Triton's undoing.

¦Not counting Kida, Ariel is the first Disney Princess to become queen, but remains in the franchise as a princess. She would be followed by Belle and Rapunzel. However, her father is still alive during Return to the Sea.

¦Ariel is normally seen with Belle, Jasmine and Rapunzel than the other princesses.

¦As stated by her father, Ariel's curiosity in other worlds drew her to her grotto, the place of Atlantica's Keyhole.

¦The storyline of Ariel stealing King Triton's Trident in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is taken from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, where Ariel's daughter Melody, stole Triton's Trident (although for completely different reasons).

¦Ariel has the reddest lips of the Disney Princesses.

¦Ariel has appeared in more Princess-themed merchandise than any of the other princesses.

¦Ariel has the most songs sang of any Disney movie character, despite the fact that he only has one song in her original movie (not counting the reprise).

¦Ariel is the second princess to run away from home. The first being Snow White and the third being Jasmine.

¦Of the Disney Princesses with a confirmed real-life timeframe and location, Ariel is the second most current, existing during the early 19th Century AD (as heavily implied in the TV series); She is beaten only by Tiana, who lived during the 1920s. Cinderella also lives in the 19th Century as suggested by the cameo of the The King and the Duke. Preceding Ariel, are Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna(their movies take place in the 1780's due to Rapunzel's cameo in Frozen), Pocahontas (15-16th Century, due to the first contact between Great Britain and what would become the state of Virginia), Belle lives in the 15th century due to her cameo in The Hunchbac of Notre Dame. Aurora (14th Century, as explicitly stated in her film) and Jasmine (confirmed to be during the time of the Hellenistic Era in "Hercules and the Arabian Night").

¦Ariel was the subject of an internet meme called "Hipster Ariel," which depicted Ariel with horn-rimmed glasses and saying a humorous statement.[2]

¦Ariel is the only princess that Sofia met that hasn't been in her redesign look, because she met her in her mermaid form.

¦Belle was the second Disney Princess to not be of royal descent, after Cinderella in 1950.

¦Belle is also the first Disney Princess to be a peasant.

¦Belle was the final Disney Princess to have the same actress play both her speaking and singing voices until Tiana in 2009.

¦Belle is French for "beautiful".

¦Susan Egan, who voiced Megara in Hercules originated the role of Belle in Broadway's Beauty and the Beast.

¦Belle is the first Disney Princess to have a male villain in her story, followed by Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Merida.

¦In the new Fantasyland, Belle's cottage shows a picture of her reading with her mother—a beautiful women with curly brown hair wearing a pink dress. One wall in the cottage also has height marks up until her 18th birthday, suggesting she may be 18 years old during the films. Based on this painting, her mother, when she was still alive, probably looked exactly like Belle but with lighter hair, and blue eyes instead of hazel eyes.

¦Belle is the first Disney Princess to "save" her prince at the film's climax by breaking the spell and returning the Beast to his human form. She is followed by Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel.

¦Not counting Cinderella, whose father was shown only in storybook form, Belle is the third Disney Princess to have a father present during the film, after Aurora in 1959 and Ariel in 1989, and before Jasmine in 1992, Pocahontas in 1995, Mulan in 1998, Tiana in 2009, Rapunzel in 2010, Merida in 2012, and eventually, Anna and Elsa in 2013.

¦Belle arguably saw the dawn of more heroic and independent Disney Princesses. Her legacy led to Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel. However, some say this title rightfully belongs to Ariel.

¦Belle is the first and only Disney Princess to not sing the film's theme song, "Beauty and the Beast". Instead, it is sung by the supporting character, Mrs. Potts. Though her voice actress Paige O'Hara has sung the song on a few albums and live performances.

¦Belle is the second Disney Princess to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was Prince Phillip), Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday), Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum), and Merida is the fifth. Hers is because Gaston wants to marry her and make her his "little wife" to inflate his ego and have himself a baby-maker that will only bear him sons and do whatever he commands.

¦Belle is the second Disney Princess to have a horse companion, Phillipe. Cinderella was the first with Major, Mulan was the third with Khan, Rapunzel was the fourth with Maximus, and Merida was the fifth with Angus.

¦Belle is the first Princess to be thought of as crazy by the people in her town. The second being Tiana and the third being Elsa.

¦In Beauty and the Beast Belle's Magical World, Belle tells the story of Cinderella to the Beast during the first segment.

¦In the Alternate beginning, found on the Diamond Edition DVD, Belle's birthday is celebrated and on the cake it says "Happy 17th Birthday Belle". Possibly she is seventeen in the movie.

¦Belle was nominated for AFI's 100 Year...100 Hero and Villain list, one of the three animated hero and one of three Disney animated hero, along with Peter Pan, Mary Poppins and Buzz Lightyear. Unfortunately, none of them made the cut.

¦Belle is the second Disney Heroine to save her love interest's life. The first being Ariel who saved Eric from drowning, the third being Pocahontas, fourth being Esmeralda, fifth being Meg, sixth being Mulan, and seventh being Rapunzel.

¦Belle was the last princess to be of Caucasian descent until Rapunzel in 2010.

¦Belle is one of the three Disney Princesses to have her own individual eye color from the others. She's the only one with hazel eyes, Aurora with violet eyes, and Rapunzel with green eyes.

¦Vanellope von Schweetz also has hazel eyes but she is an unofficial Disney Princess.

¦Belle's eyes were originally going to be colored gray.

¦Belle is the second princess to be in a castle with dark themes inside. The first being Snow White, namely, The Queen's castle.

¦A costume of Belle, as well as the rest of the Disney Princesses (excluding Mulan and Pocahontas), has been released on the video game Little Big Planet 2 as downloadable content from the PlayStation Store.

¦Belle made a brief cameo during the songs "Out There" and "Topsy Turvy" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame along with Pumbaa and Carpet in a shot of a village square. Coincidentally enough, both films take place in France in the past.

¦Belle is the third and so far final Disney Princess to have her name be the title of the opening song to her feature film. She was preceded by Cinderella and Aurora.

¦Belle is the first princess with brunette hair, the second being Rapunzel. Yet she is the first and only princess to remain a brunette in the franchise.

¦One poster for the film for some reason showed Belle in a pink-and-purple dress resembling Rapunzel's.

¦Not counting Kida, Belle is the second Disney Princess, after Ariel and before Rapunzel and Elsa, to become queen, but remains in the franchise as a princess. However, the Beast seemed not to be in charge of anything but his castle.

¦Belle, along with Aurora are the only two princesses who weren't protagonists in their original stories, but shared a protagonistic role in Disney's version.

¦Belle is the second princess to feature a "magic mirror" in her film. The first being Snow White. Unlike Snow White, however, Belle actually used it.

¦Belle is normally seen with Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel and more than the other princesses.

¦Belle shares several similarities with Lilo from Lilo & Stitch, as both are considered "odd" by other people because they have different beliefs and interests. Both also befriended something that was considered a vicious monster (Beast and Stitch) and gradually developed a close bond. Another similarity is that both were also locked up by the antagonist (Gaston and Gantu) until they were freed later. Both also share a love for certain fiction (Belle's love for books and stories, Lilo's love for movies and science fiction).

¦Belle is the only Disney Princess who loves to read more than anything.

¦Belle is the first Disney Princess to be treated condescendingly by a prince charming male; the second is Mulan (who was bullied by the misogynistic consul of the Emperor, Chi-Fu) and the third is Anna (who was tricked by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles).

¦In an episode of Gargoyles, Elisa Maza dresses up as Belle.

¦Belle is the first Disney Princess be attacked by wolves, followed by Anna.

¦She is the first Disney Princess who does not get along with the male character at the beginning of the movie, the next being Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel.

¦Belle is so far the only Disney Princess to actually be a peasant.

¦Due to Belle's cameo in the Hunchback of Notre Dame she lives in the late 1400's. Furthermore due to Lady Treman's cameo in the same movie implies that Cinderella and Belle both live in the same country and time period and Belle has awarness of Cinderella as she told The Beast about Cinderella in the third movie.

¦"Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower and also the persians call that "yas" or "yasmine".

¦Jasmine is the sixth Disney Princess, and one of the seven to be of royal blood.

¦Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to be of a different race other than white.

¦Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper, with the second being Rapunzel.

¦Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist.

¦Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to wear pants.

¦Jasmine is the second youngest Disney Princess, being 15 at the start of Aladdin. The first being Snow White who is 14.

¦Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998.

¦Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices.

¦According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine.

¦In her redesign, Jasmine was given an overskirt to make her outfit resemble a dress.

¦She is the first Disney Princess shown with a relative who isn't a parent, husband, or sibling. (Mulan is the second). In Jasmine's case, she is shown with her cousin Sharma.

¦The only mention of Jasmine's mother is in the first movie ("I don't know where she get's it from; her mother wasn't nearly as picky." - Sultan) and in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams when the Sultan mentions that seeing Jasmine ride Sahara reminds him so much of her mother.

¦Though not much is known about Jasmine's mother it's hinted she passed away when she was very young; and Aneesa was Jasmine's maternal figure as a child.

¦Jasmine is the only Disney Princess to ever kiss a villain, although Belle's villain attempted to kiss her and Rapunzel was kissed on the head by Mother Gothel. Anna wanted to kiss her villian before discovering his true nature.

¦Jasmine is the third Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill social norms for women at the time), and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum). Hers is because her father wants to her be provided for, but she doesn't want to continue living a life of not doing anything for herself.

¦Before Rapunzel came along, Jasmine was the Disney Princess with the longest hair. However, after Rapunzel having her hair cut, indicates that Jasmine is the princess with the longest hair (although Rapunzel is shown with her long blonde hair instead of her final brunette short hair).

¦According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk.

¦Jasmine is the first Disney Heroine to have been shown to have some sort of Phobia before Nita. Jasmine has Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), Nita has Aquaphobia (fear of water).

¦Jasmine is similar to Rapunzel as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world.

¦Jasmine is the 2nd shortest Disney Princess.

¦Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not seen sleeping or taking a nap in her movies, she shares this trait with Belle, Pocahontas, and Anna. However she was seen sleeping in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales.

¦Jasmine is the first princess to actually get killed and be brought back to life. This occurred in the TV episode "The Ethereal". Anna froze to death and was brought back to life by an act of true love.

¦According to some online resources originally she is supposed to be married by her 18th birthday.

¦Despite singing half of the lyrics of "A Whole New World", Jasmine is the only Princess without an "I Want" song. However she does have an "I Want" song in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, where she sings about how she wants to have more responsiblties.

¦Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not to dance with her respective love interest. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, and fifth being Rapunzel.

¦Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to sing in a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella.

¦According to Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on September 23rd.

¦Jasmine is the second princess to have black hair. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Tiana. Yet she is the second princess to have a blue shade, The first being Snow White.

¦Jasmine along with Ariel are the only two Disney Princesses to deal with villains that are both male and female.

¦Jasmine is the second princess to run away from her home, the first being Snow White. Ariel didn't really run away, she was on a deal with Ursula. Rapunzel still wanted to return to her tower. Elsa is the third to run away.

¦All of the Disney Princesses have outfits that are specific to them however Jasmine is the only Disney Princess that has gotten to wear outfits that belong to other Princesses. She briefly wore Snow White's and Cinderella's dresses in Aladdin and The King of Thieves.

¦Jasmine is normally seen with Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzel more than the other princesses.

¦Even though many European settlers commonly describe Pocahontas as an "Indian Princess", most Native American tribe never had royalty, and most chieftains were elected (like the President of the United States, for instance) rather than inherited. Also, calling the daughter of a tribal chieftain a "princess" could be considered derogatory. If her father had perished, Pocahontas would have never inherited the throne regardless.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have two love interests, the second being Anna. However, most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep John Smith and Pocahontas as an official couple, completely ignoring John Rolfe.

¦Pocahontas is the second Disney Princess to be played by two actresses, after Jasmine and before Mulan. Irene Bedard provided her speaking voice, and Judy Kuhn provided her singing voice.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be clearly located in America, before Tiana in 2009.

¦Pocahontas is the first and currently only Disney Princess to be of Native American descent.

¦She is also the first Disney protagonist to be of Native American descent, with the second being Kuzco and the third being Kenai.

¦Pocahontas is the first and only Disney Princess to be based on an actual historical figure instead of the traditional fairy tale or folktale.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be denied a traditional "happy ending" with her true love. At the film's climax, Pocahontas is forced to part with her true love John Smith in order for him to return to England and have his injuries treated. Elsa also never received a "happy ending" with her true love on the account of her having no love interest.

¦Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to have a visible tattoo.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to wear an ethnic dress, followed by Mulan who wears a Cheongsam (traditional Chinese dress) when the Matchmaker tries to make her appealing to men.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have a human best friend, second being Tiana.

¦Pocahontas is the fourth Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was Prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill societal norms), and Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday) and the fifth being Merida (who wants to follow her own path). Hers is because she is to become the village's next chiefess, but she has doubts about her husband-to-be solely because she feels he is too serious for her.

¦Pocahontas is the only Disney Heroine who deals with imperialism as a major source of conflict.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Heroine who deals with racism as a source of major conflict, Esmeralda being the second.

¦Pre-production of Pocahontas in a Disney magazine promoting the movie showed there was a title card that featured an early version of the Disney heroine who looked a lot like Tiger Lily from Peter Pan. It showed her head held up high, eyes closed, arms folded and surrounded by a few forest animals. Therefore, it seemed it's actually this same Tiger Lily and not just someone who resembled her, but under a different name.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess not shown getting married in either of her movies or in stories. In the Step Into Reading book "Beautiful Brides", it shows Belle's, Snow White's and Aurora's weddings, though they are only short stories. Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana and Rapunzel marry in their first movies, Jasmine in her third and Mulan in her second. Elsa and Anna are unmarried in addition to Pocahontas. Interestingly enough, however, the real Pocahontas was married to John Rolfe.

¦Pocahontas appears to be the least popular princess in the official line-up. She is barely ever marketed with any merchandise and/or media (there were several Mattel dolls of her during the late 1990s, most of her dolls from 2000 onwards are Disney Store-exclusive) and most of her appearances are often restricted to group shots. She and Mulan appear less frequently than the other Princesses.

¦She is also the only Princess that doesn't appear in the Disney On Ice shows (except 100 Years of Magic, Forever Love and The Spirit of Pocahontas).

¦Pocahontas is the third Disney Princess to sing a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella and the second being Jasmine.

¦Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess that isn't depicted wearing a tiara, either in the film or franchise. Only once being featured with a circlet-styled tiara in the Disney Princess Magazine.

¦Pocahontas is the first Disney Heroine associated with the Disney Princess franchise to be in an interracial relationship, before Esmeralda, Kida and Tiana.

¦Pocahontas is the only member of the Disney Princess who did not get a Sparkling Princess doll line by Mattel (excluding Anna and Elsa as they were made after production).

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to be of East Asian descent.

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to not be an actual princess, for she was neither born into royalty, nor did she marry a prince. She is the third Disney Princess to not be of royal descent (the first being Cinderella, the second being Belle, and the fourth being Tiana), as well as the third to not to marry a prince (the first being Jasmine, the second being Pocahontas, and the fourth being Rapunzel).

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to have her hair cut, the second being Rapunzel; however, Rapunzel did not cut her own hair, while Mulan did.

¦Mulan is the second princess to have her mother in her first film after Aurora. The third is Tiana, and the fourth is Rapunzel.

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to disguise herself as a man and the second Disney Princess to disguise herself into another person, after Jasmine.

¦Mulan is the second Disney Princess to be seen wearing pants after Jasmine, except that she wears them for the most of the film while she wore dresses in other scenes.

¦Mulan in the film spends most of the time in either her training uniform, her battle armor, or her blue infiltration dress, while in the merchandise, she is shown mostly either in her "normal" (green and yellow) dress or her pink matchmaker dress.

¦Mulan's portrayal in the merchandise has been the origin of the fan-made term, "Mulan syndrome", where a tomboyish female in a source material is retconned into a more effeminate character in spinoffs. A similar treatment may eventually be done to Merida.

¦Mulan is the second Disney Princess to have both parents present during the entire film, the first being Aurora in 1959 and the third being Rapunzel in 2010, Merida being the fourth in 2012, and Anna and Elsa being the fifth and sixth in 2013.

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to be raised by both of her parents for her entire current life, followed by Merida. (Aurora was raised by the fairies for most of her life, Rapunzel was kidnapped and raised by Mother Gothel.)

¦Mulan is the third Disney Princess to be played by two actresses, the first being Jasmine in 1992 and the second being Pocahontas in 1995. Ming-Na provides her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga provides her singing voice. Coincidentally, Lea Salonga also provided the singing voice for Jasmine 6 years prior.

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to kill the film's villain before Tiana in 2009. Anna, however, did punch Prince Hans.

¦Mulan means "magnolia blossom" in Chinese. It could also mean "wood orchid".

¦While her name is "Fa Mulan" in the Disney film, in the actual Chinese legend her name is "Hua Mulan", though they are both pronounced similarly (Fa being Cantonese).

¦In the Chinese dub of the movie Mulan, when giving her fake name to Li Shang, she states her full name is Hua Ping. Hua Ping translates directly as Flower Vase, and is modern Chinese slang for an effeminate homosexual male. This is adapted into the Chinese dub so that when Ping introduces 'himself', the others think he is a feminine homosexual male, and use that as the basis as to why 'he' tries, and fails, to be manly.

¦Mulan is the only Disney Princess to have a known (and confirmed) family name.

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to be visibly wounded, the second being Merida, and the third being Anna.

¦Mulan is the third Disney Princess to have a horse companion, the first being Cinderella and the second being Belle, and the fourth being Merida.

¦Although Mulan cuts her hair, it remained long in Disney Princess merchandise.

¦Out of the 11 Disney Princesses, Mulan is the only one to feature writing down her nationality's language. Ariel just signed her name and Tiana just wrote one word ("OK"), though it was only during her dream song number. Although Belle wrote a book in French, and the viewer sees the words, you don't see her write them, and it is not in the main feature film but is in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Aurora also wrote her name, and her nationality is presumed to be British, thus making her the second princess to write her name in her nationality's language, though it was not in her feature film it was in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales.

¦Mulan is the second Disney Princess to get married in a sequel to her film, the first being Jasmine, and the third being Rapunzel.

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess to not take part in a song about her love fore her Hero/Prince or vice versa. However, she is the third Princess who doesn't sing in a song about the love between themselves and the Hero/Prince. (The others being Ariel and Belle.)

¦She shares many similarities to Tiana. Tiana being a second of what Mulan does as firsts for Disney Princesses. (Tiana being the second princess to have her father in the army, and the second to have her mother alive, etc.)

¦Mulan is the second Disney princess (after Cinderella) with the largest number of animal companions, which include Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, and Little Brother.

¦Mulan is shown in several deleted scenes in which one she is daydreaming of how she wants to demonstrate her adventurous/tomboyish spirit.

¦In many comic strips, Mulan is shown around her farm usually barefoot.

¦Mulan is left-handed. She has been seen using the sword in her right hand and may be amidextorous or possibly just taught to use it that way.

¦Originally, Disney made Mulan leave to the army to get out of her society. Though the way she feels about society is still present in the movie, it is not made to be the main point. She seemed selfish and unlikable that way, so animators stuck to the traditional way of her saving her father.

¦Mulan's voice was originally going to be done by Tia Carrere, who would later voice Nani Pelekai. Later, Lea Salonga (her singing voice) was considered but her voice wasn't low enough for Ping. She then was voiced by Ming-Na.

¦Mulan is the first Disney princess to be involved in archery, followed by Merida.

¦Mulan is the last Disney Princess (second to last if you include Kida) to be created (1998) until the debut of Tiana in 2009.

¦Mulan was featured on the 100th issue of Disney Adventures Magazine.

¦Mulan is the only Princess whose wedding dress is a different color other than white, in her case, that dress is red, the color of happiness according to Chinese culture.

¦Mulan is the first Princess to be seen only in her undergarments at one point (second if you include Esmeralda), with the second being Merida (third if you count a behind the scenes character of Rapunzel in a white underdress), and the third and fourth being Anna and Elsa.

¦When Mulan disguises herself as a male, her eyelashes and double eyelid disappear and her eyebrows grow thicker, but when she dresses like a woman again, her eyelashes grow back, her double eyelid comes in again, but her eyebrows remain thick.

¦Mulan touches her hair a lot because animators noticed that Ming-Na did.

¦Mulan is, by far, the Disney character (Heroine or villain) with the highest body count ever assuming that her forced avalanches implied the death of thousands of Huns. Her film noticably has the second highest body count of any animated Disney film ever.

¦Mimi Chan did the motion capture for Mulan's martial arts moves, even though Ming-Na could have also done so as she previously played Chun-Li in the Street Fighter movie.

¦In the Disney Princess line-up and dolls, Mulan is often shown as being more tanned than the others besides Jasmine, Pocahontas and Tiana. However, in the new 2013 type line-up and their merchandise, Mulan is shown as the palest one.

¦For some reason, none of Mulan's dresses appear in the Kingdom Hearts games (she instead fights Shan Yu in her soldier uniform), therefore defeating the purpose of her, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling having to disguise themselves as female concubines to infiltrate the Imperial Palace.

¦Mulan is the second Disney Princess to have a last name (and possibly take her husbands last name as well). Rapunzel is the third Disney Princess to have a last name, however her last name is by marriage as her parental one was never revealed.

¦In the Special Edition DVD audio commentary, it is said that though Mark Henn is her animator, Christopher Sanders (Little Brother's animator) was the one who mastered her quirky character.

¦Mulan is often noted in audio commentary that Mulan uses her mind to solve problems and with the learning at the camp can use a combination of strength and intelligence.

¦In the deleted part of Reflection, Mulan says, "they want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am," which is true throughout the first movie and sometime between scenes of Qui Gong and Mulan's marriage in the second movie, she claims to have told Li Shang everything.

¦Mulan's best friend is Mushu.

¦Mulan is the second official Disney Princess to have sort of a misfit/socially awkward effect. Belle is the first as many describe her as odd though you never see this in the actual movie. In Mulan, she is shown throughout the movie to have that effect but nobody ever straight out says it. Anna, the third to be socially impaired, frequently calls herself awkward.

¦Mulan is the second Disney Princess to have her life spared. The first Disney Princess was Snow White after the huntsman failed to kill her, while Shang refuses like the huntsman to also kill. But Mulan may actually be the third to be saved if you count Belle being saved by the Beast from a pack of wolves. Elsa is the next, her life being saved by Anna.

¦Though Mulan seems to be disorganized and wings it a lot, she must be a master planner and strategist. She even does better than Li Shang, who is the best strategist of his class.

¦Even though Mulan seems to be unruly, she really does follow rules and do what's right, (such as filial piety) just in a different way. It is like she says in the sequel, "bending rules."

¦Mulan is clumsy yet a master at kung-fu, probably because she used her brain to solve those problems.

¦Mulan follows her heart yet still holds intelligence at a place.

¦Mulan seems to know a lot about philosophy and nature.

¦According to Disneystrology, Mulan's birthday is July 27th.

¦Mulan's curtain has white ducks or swans on it.

¦The recoloring of Mulan's redesign may be due to the fact that red and gold were often considered by the Chinese as the colors of communism or because in ancient China, the royal color was yellow and red was the color of luck and prosperity.

¦All of Mulan's dresses in the first film had a blue bodice and a red sash.

¦Mulan is the 4th princess to almost die. The first three being Snow White, Aurora, Belle and later Merida and Elsa. (Snow was supposed to be killed by the Huntsman, Maleficent's curse was suppose to have Aurora destined to die, Belle almost drowned, Merida was nearly eaten by Mor'du, and Elsa was almost murdered by Hans.)

¦Mulan is the first Disney Princess's who didn't recieve True Love's Kiss in her feature film. She and Shang however do share a kiss in the sequel. Merida and Elsa also receive no kiss as they have no love interests.

¦She is the first princess to be visibly wounded, the second being Merida, the third being Anna.

¦Tiana is the first official Disney Princess to be voiced by an African American actress.

¦She is the first Disney Princess to have dimples.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess to be physically transformed during her film, after Ariel in 1989, a complete 20 years later.

¦Tiana is the first Disney Princess to have her story take place in a relatively recent period, in the early 20th Century New Orleans.

¦She is also the only Princess to ever come into contact with automobiles. Interestingly enough, Merida once saw a Pizza Planet truck (as one of the Witch's wood carvings) despite living in medieval Scotland.

¦Tiana is left handed.

¦Tiana is the first Disney Princess to have a job, but second if you include Mulan's service in the Chinese army. Jasmine was an assistant teacher briefly but that was only in a short sequel and not her feature film.

¦Tiana is the fourth Disney Princess not to be of royal blood, with the first being Cinderella, the second being Belle, and the third being Mulan.

¦Tiana is the third oldest Disney Princess, being over 3 months younger than the second oldest Disney Princess which is Cinderella. The oldest Disney Princess, Elsa, is 21, a full three years older than Cinderella.

¦Tiana is the fifth Disney princess to have brown eyes. (Snow White being the first, Jasmine being the second, Pocahontas being the third, and Mulan being the fourth.)

¦Tiana is also the fifth Disney princess to have black hair. (Snow White being the first, Jasmine being the second, Pocahontas being the third, and Mulan being the fourth.)

¦Tiana is the third Disney Princess to be shown as a little girl, with the first being Cinderella, the second being Ariel in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, the fourth being Rapunzel, the fifth being Merida, and the fifth and sixth being Anna and Elsa.

¦Tiana is the first new Disney Princess to be introduced since Mulan in 1998.

¦Tiana is the fourth princess to have a name that has a distinct meaning as Tiana translates to "princess". For the first Princess Aurora, her name means "dawn". Belle is the second in that her name translates to "beauty" and Mulan is the third in that her name translates to "magnolia blossom".

¦Tiana is the first Disney Princess to sing songs outside of the traditional "musical theatre" genre. The genres range from jazz, R&B, blues and soul, instead of traditional pop or classical.

¦Tiana is the first Disney Princess to be voiced by a single actress (who does both her speaking and singing voices) in 18 years, with the last being Belle in 1991. However, if you include Megara in 1997, she is the second heroine.

¦Tiana is the third Disney Princess to be tempted by the villain's offer to make their wishes come true; the first two being Snow White, who wished to marry a prince and ate the poison apple, and Ariel, who exchanged her voice for human legs. Tiana, though, was able to resist because she finally realized what was important.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess to kill the film's villain, with the first being Mulan. However, Anna does punch Prince Hans.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess to have her father in an army; the first being Mulan; however, Tiana is the first to have her father die in a war.

¦Tiana is the first Disney Princess to have only her mother alive and her father dead. Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Pocahontas had only their fathers alive. Snow White and Cinderella only had their stepmothers alive. And Aurora, Mulan, Rapunzel Merida, Anna, and Elsa's mothers and fathers are both alive.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess to be born in North America, the first was Pocahontas.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess to have a human best friend; the first was Pocahontas.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess to have certain parts of her life to be influenced by a real life person, and the first to have a living influence.

¦Tiana's blue princess costume dress resembles the Brandy version of Cinderella from the 1997 film adaptation of Cinderella.

¦Tiana is the Disney Princess seen wearing the most outfits. In total, she wore 11 on different occasions. (10 if you don't count the dress she wore as a child)

¦Several other African American celebrities wanted the role of Tiana, including model and television personality Tyra Banks, singer-songwriter Alicia Keys, and recording artist Jennifer Hudson.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess with a green dress, the first being Belle.

¦Tiana is the second Disney heroine to be inside a holy building after Esmeralda.

¦Tiana is one of seven Disney Princesses to wear a tiara in her film/s. The others were Aurora, Ariel, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa.

¦Tiana is the only Disney Princess who is a realist.

¦Tiana is the second Princess to be thought of as crazy by people in her town. The first was Belle. The third was Elsa.

¦We see early in the movie that Tiana keeps all the money she saved for her restaurant in her dresser, which may mean she does not trust banks. This may have been shown intentionally because her story takes place a few years before The Great Depression, and many people who kept money in the banks lost all their savings.

¦The Princess and the Frog is the second Disney Princess movie that was set in America (New Orleans, Louisiana). The other was Pocahontas, set in Virginia.

¦Tiana as the protagonist, is present and relevant for the entire film, but her screen time as a human was limited to 19 minutes. (Not including deleted scenes.)

¦Both Tiana and Prince Eric have a love interest that underwent a magical transformation by their movie's antagonist.

¦Tiana is the second Disney Princess not to have a sequel for her film with the first being Snow White, the third being Merida, and the fourth and fifth being Anna and Elsa, respectively. Tiana's film possibly won't have a sequel due to some impossible events that might occur in the sequel. Other reasons may include due to Disney now revamping their films to CGI instead of classical 2D animation.

¦Tiana is the most modern Disney Princess, having been born in the 20th century.

¦According to Disneystrology, her birthday would be on December 25th. December 25th is Christmas Day, which now associated with winter, was originally a Christian holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ.

¦Tiana is franchised with her green wedding gown, but without the veil.

¦Tiana is the first princess to go to an adventure with her love-interest to fulfill something, with the second being Rapunzel and the third being Anna. She and Rapunzel are also similar in the sense that they fall in love with their polar opposite and they fall in love with their love interest along the way.

¦Tiana is usually seen with Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle and Rapunzel more than the other princesses.

¦Tiana is the second princess to have her crown as a signature hair accessory, with the first being Aurora. She is also the first princess to have a crown made of leaves instead of the typical crown made of gold, silver and diamonds.

¦Tiana is the fourth Disney Heroine associated with the Disney Princess franchise to be in an interracial relationship, after Pocahontas, Esmeralda and Kida.

¦Tiana is the first African American character to make apperances at Disney parks.

¦Tiana actually shares many similarities to Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

¦Both heroines hold a lifelong dream that they hold great passion for. (Tiana's dream of opening a restaurant; Ariel's dream of living on land)

¦Both underwent a massive physical (species) change. (Tiana became a frog; Ariel became a human)

¦Both of their dreams were eventually sidelined once they met or discovered their true loves.

¦Both heroines are roped into a shady deal at the hands of their enemies (Tiana with Dr. Facilier; Ariel with Ursula)

¦The fathers of both Tiana and Ariel play major roles in the story-lines of their daughters, acting as the driving force in some occasions.

¦Both Tiana and Ariel are aided by small, romantic, musical comedic sidekicks throughout their stories. (Ray for Tiana; Sebastian for Ariel), as well as the cowardly sidekick (Louis for Tiana; Flounder for Ariel); and the loud, eccentric friend (Lottie with Tiana; Scuttle with Ariel)

¦Rapunzel was originally going to be voiced by Broadway actress and singer, Kristen Chenoweth, but she was later replaced by pop singer-songwriter and former teen idol, Mandy Moore.

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to have her hair cut, after Mulan. However, she is the first to have her hair cut by someone other than herself.

¦Rapunzel is the fourth Disney Princess to be shown as a child, and the second to be shown as an infant.

¦Rapunzel is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame in the sense that neither are allowed to leave their "homes" under the strict orders of their "parents". Also they both later sneak out of their homes without their guardians knowing, meet someone who is in trouble with the law (Rapunzel meeting Flynn and Quasimodo meeting Esmeralda) and they also have artistic talents (Rapunzel: drawing and painting, Quasimodo: wood carving and model making). They also dream of getting out into the real world to see and interact with society. Finally, they confront their "parents" by calling them the very thing they called evil.

¦As Princess Aurora was also an inspiration for Rapunzel, she shares similarities with her, they both wanted to be free and meet new people, they dreamed on adventure outside their homes and they were unaware of their identities for almost all of their lives (also they are both seen barefoot). Yet, the ones who kept their true identity are different: Aurora's identity was kept by supporting characters while Rapunzel's identity was kept by the antagonist.

¦Rapunzel is the third Disney Princess to be barefoot, the first being Aurora and the second being Pocahontas, but is the fourth Disney Heroine to be barefoot after Esmeralda.

¦Rapunzel is the only Disney Princess to have green eyes, and the second Disney heroine to have green eyes after Esmeralda.

¦Rapunzel is the third Disney Princess to have both her parents alive during her film, with the first two being Aurora and Mulan. She was followed by Merida, Anna, and Elsa. However, she is the fourth if you count Tiana's father for the short time at the beginning.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to be computer-animated. Special software was used specifically to animate Rapunzel's hair because no one ever animated that much hair before.

¦Despite having her hair cut and turn brown in the movie, making her the first Disney Princess to have her hair change color, Rapunzel's hair is kept long and blonde in many of the promotional images and in the Disney parks.

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to have her love-interest die and brought back to life (the first being Belle).

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to be unaware of her identity as a princess, Aurora was the first.

¦Rapunzel is the fourth Disney Princess to have a resemblance to her mother, The Queen akin to Princess Aurora's mother, Queen Leah. Jasmine and Belle also look like their mothers.

¦After her hair gets cut, Rapunzel became the Disney Princess with the second shortest hair, behind Snow White.

¦The color purple is often said to be the color of royalty. During the film, Rapunzel only wears purple, which can be a reference to Rapunzel's true royal identity.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have magic powers, the source of them initially being hair. However, when her hair is cut, her healing powers remain in her tears. (Though she could count as the second if you count Ariel's mermaid powers such as superhuman strength, superhuman endurance, the ability to absorb oxygen from water etc.; See the Ariel page under the section "abilities" for more information. Although she loses them after becoming a human.) The second Disney Princess to have magic powers is Elsa, with her control over ice and snow.

¦Rapunzel's mother is the second mother to be shown pregnant. The first is Chicha from The Emperor's New Groove. But Rapunzel's mother is the first queen and mother of one of the protagonists.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have freckles, with the second being Merida, and the third and fourth being Anna and Elsa.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have a female villain in her story since Ariel in 1989.

¦Rapunzel was "officially welcomed into the Disney Princess Royal Court" during a promotional event at Kensington Palace in London on October 2, 2011.

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney heroine to have visually artistic abilities, with the first being Jane Porter.

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to have a "weapon" (Mulan was first). However, she could be considered third if you count Jasmine's use of a scimitar in the animated series. She is the first to use a cooking item as a weapon.

¦Rapunzel is the third Disney Princess to marry in a sequel to her film, with the first being Jasmine, and the second being Mulan.

¦Rapunzel is the seventh Disney Princess to have her voice actress also provide her singing voice.

¦Rapunzel is similar to fellow Disney Princess Jasmine, as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world.

¦Rapunzel's veil of her wedding dress is the longest out of the other featured married Disney princesses/heroines. It could have also represented the long hair she once had.

¦Like Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana before her, Rapunzel is the sixth Disney Princess, and the eighth Disney Heroine after Esmeralda and Megara, to save her love interest's life.

¦Ironically, Rapunzel bears many similarities to Mattel's 2002 film version of Rapunzel (based on the Barbie doll franchise). They both have blonde hair, a purple dress, a reptilian friend, sneak out of their tower to go on a journey to another kingdom, have artistic talents, and are long-lost princesses who use a childhood belonging to figure out their secret.

¦Rapunzel's bare feet receive a significant amount of attention throughout the movie, getting their own direct shots several times as the film progresses.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to be of Caucasian descent since 1991's Belle.

¦She is very indecisive at one point in the movie where she is "at war with herself."

¦Rapunzel is the last protagonist that animator Glen Keane created before his resignation from Disney. Keane was famous for animating other protagonists over the years as well, such as Ariel, Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas and Tarzan.

¦Rapunzel is so far, the only Princess to speak Chameleon, which means she somehow knows what Pascal is saying. However, all the other Disney Princesses seem to have a connection to nature that allows them to understand animals in different degrees depending on the Princess.

¦Rapunzel is the sixth Disney Princess to perform a duet with her love interest. The first is Snow White, the second is Cinderella, the third being Aurora, the fourth being Jasmine, the fifth being Pocahontas, and the seventh being Anna.

¦Rapunzel not only happens to have an interest in art, but also in astronomy as well, probably as a result of her trying to keep track of how long she remained in Gothel's tower since she was kidnapped by observing the nights the lanterns are released from her kingdom to signal her to come back. Backing this fact is not only the fact that her kingdom's emblem is a Sun, but also the fact that some of her paintings in her room include an accurate star map and one of the Sun emblems she painted appears to represent a diagram of our Solar System, though shown being orbited incorrectly by eight planets and five dwarf planets (which is the current line-up, around the time the film took place, the outermost planet was Uranus after Saturn was considered to be the farthest planet for so long, Neptune and Ceres (the innermost dwarf planet) wouldn't be discovered until the 1800s, Pluto (the first plutoid to be discovered, was also once considered to be the ninth planet upon discovery) wouldn't be known until the 1930s, and the three other plutoids (Haumea, Makemake and Eris) wouldn't be discovered until the late 2000s), and one of her books appears to be an atlas (probably so she can figure out where her home kingdom is).

¦In the original trailer, it was planned that Rapunzel's hair, in addition to healing, to be able to move on its own and act like another appendage similar to The Marvel Comics' character Medusa which Disney also owns, which they bought as Tangled film was nearing it final stages.

¦Although we never see her feet in the short, several promotional artwork made for Tangled Ever After reveal that Rapunzel is actually indeed barefoot underneath her wedding dress.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have her film rated G and PG, despite the earlier films The Black Cauldron and Atlantis: The Lost Empire also being rated G and PG as well.

¦Rapunzel has the biggest eyes among the other Disney Princesses. Ariel has the second biggest.

¦Rapunzel is the fifth Princess to have a distinctive meaning to her name, "Rapunzel" is a kind of German lettuce as in the original German fairy tale Rapunzel's peasant father is stealing rampion for her mother from a witch.

¦Rapunzel and Snow White both share very similar dress styles as both stories are set in Bavarian Germany.

¦Rapunzel is the first female protagonist to be featured in a CGI movie, which is included on the Disney animated feature film canon.

¦Rapunzel and Cinderella's motherly figures both prohibited them from leaving home.

¦Rapunzel is the princess with most exaggerated features. As her hair being 70 feet long, and her eyes detailed to be really big.

¦Rapunzel is the second German princess, with the first being Snow White.

¦Some Rapunzel wedding media incorrectly depict her with long, blonde hair instead of short brown hair.

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to have a last name, the first being Mulan. Cinderella is also believed to have one as well however this is false as she would have her father's last name (which was not revealed), not the last name of her step-mother. In addition Rapunzel's last name was by marriage, since she never had her birth last name. It could be possible that all the Disney Princesses (who get married) take their husbands' last names. It could also be possible Rapunzel's adoptive last name was Rapunzel Gothel.

¦Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn) have the widest age gap of any Disney couple. Only Milo and Kida's age gap is wider, since Kida is over 8500 years old.

¦Rapunzel is the third princess seen reading books, the second being Belle, and Ariel being the first.

¦Not counting Kida, Rapunzel is the third Disney Princess, after Ariel and Belle and before Elsa, to become queen, but remains in the franchise as a princess. However, both of Rapunzel's parents did not die, let alone murdered.

¦After Pocahontas, Rapunzel is the second protagonist to be barefoot throughout her entire film, which she has been followed by Wreck-It Ralph. Also, at certain points of their films, there were close ups of their feet.

¦Since 2013, Rapunzel, along with Tiana and Merida are now placed at the center of most Disney Princess promotional photos, surpassing Cinderella, Aurora and Belle.

¦Rapunzel is usually seen with Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana more than the other princesses.

¦Recently, Rapunzel along with newly greenlighted princess Merida for some reason have been paired up by fans with DreamWorks animated heroes Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) for fanart and YouTube crossovers. However, the most notable crossover is Rapunzel being paired up with the Once-ler (Ed Helms) from Dr. Seuss production The Lorax (2012 film based on the book, not the 1972 TV special of the same name (also based on the book) when he was portrayed by Eddie Albert/Bob Holt). The assumed reason is that his clothing is very similar to that of Flynn Rider. The Once-ler, however, is very tall, lean and lanky, and wears a black hat and has some stripes on his pants.

¦Some Rapunzel crown media incorrectly depict her with a purple crown instead of the typical gold, platinum and diamond type.

¦She has many girl power moments such as when she says "I will never let you use my hair again!" to Gothel and when she says "I will use this" pointing the frying pan towards Flynn.

¦Rapunzel was originally planned to have a red dress, which was changed into pink. When animation started at work, the dress was then recolored into blue. When the concept was later abandoned, the dress was finalized to a purple dress, which has become the dress color of most variations of other Rapunzel characters, since the flowers of a Rampion (Rapunzel) plant has violet petals.

¦Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to be bound by the villain, Jasmine being the first. She is the first to also be gagged

¦Rapunzel has similarities to Ariel because of her style and her strong will.

¦Rapunzel's favorite food is hazelnut soup, as mentioned by Mother Gothel.

¦Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have her hair color change. The second being Anna.

¦Rapunzel is the 4th Disney princess to start off at odds with the male character in the movie after Belle, Mulan and Tiana.

¦Rapunzel's personality is very similar to Anna's. They also share other similarities.

¦Rapunzel wished to see the floating lanterns, and after learning of her identity, wished to be free, which eventually happened. Anna, as depicted in "For the First Time in Forever", sings about what she has never went through before and about finding true love.

¦Both are princesses, and are 18 years old.

¦Both are locked up indoors: Rapunzel in a tower, and Anna in a castle due to the gates being closed because her parents wanted to keep her sister Elsa and her icy powers hidden.

¦Both have their hair color changed.

¦She joined the Disney Princess line-up on May 11, 2013, making her the 11th Disney Princess in the franchise, and the first ever Disney Princess to not come from the Disney Animated Canon.

¦In fact, she is the first whose film is not a musical, though two of the songs were sung by characters.

¦She is the second Disney Princess with red hair (the first being Ariel from The Little Mermaid) and the third Disney Princess with blue eyes (the first two being Cinderella and Ariel).

¦She is the 2nd computer-animated Disney Princess and the 2nd one with freckles, the first being Rapunzel, followed by Anna and Elsa.

¦She is the second Disney Princess to have her film rated PG after Rapunzel from Tangled.

¦She is the second princess to have biological siblings (Ariel being the first and Anna and Elsa being the third and fourth).

¦Merida is the first (and currently the only) Disney Princess to have siblings of the opposite gender (three triplet brothers to be exact), since the other Disney Princesses have sisters, stepsisters, or are an only child.

¦Merida is also the first Disney Princess to be the first born sibling, followed by Elsa being Anna's older sister.

¦She is the fifth princess to have some form of a "rebellious princess syndrome". Ariel being the first, Jasmine being the second, Pocahontas being the third, and Rapunzel the fourth.

¦She is the third princess to use a weapon (shortbow and arrows) in her feature film. Mulan being the first in using swords and fans, and Rapunzel being the second in using a frying pan (though a frying pan isn't a real weapon; she just uses it for one, making Merida the second to use an actual weapon). Gaston, however, is the first antagonist that matches her skills in archery.

¦She is the second princess to be trained with a bow and arrow, Mulan being the first.

¦She is the second princess to be raised by both of her biological parents for her entire current life, Mulan being the first.

¦She is the only princess who isn't a Spell Card character in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.

¦She is the third princess to be wearing a cape. Snow White being the first, Aurora being the second, and Anna and Elsa being the third and fourth.

¦She is the fourth princess to have a horse companion. The others being Cinderella, Belle and Mulan.

¦Merida is the fifth to be shown physically as a child in her feature film. Cinderella being the first, Aurora the second, Tiana the third, Rapunzel the fourth, Anna the fifth, and Elsa the sixth.

¦She is the second princess to have a parent physically transformed, Ariel being the first.

¦She is the second princess to be visibly wounded (gets cut on her right arm by Elinor as a bear). The first being Mulan (she was cut on her chest by Shan Yu).

¦She is the first princess in a film in which the villain is killed by a parent.

¦She is the fifth Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was Prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill societal norms), Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday), and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum).

¦She is the first to not have an American accent, although Tiana has a Southern accent.

¦Merida is the third princess with the least redesign update, the first being Tiana, second being Rapunzel.

¦So far, Merida is the first princess to not have a love interest, boyfriend or true love, followed by Elsa.

¦Merida is the second princess to stop her father from killing a loved one (her mother), the first being Pocahontas stopping her father from killing her love (John Smith), although Fergus did not know that the bear he was trying to kill was Elinor and thought that Elinor was already dead because of the bear.

¦Tia Kratter, responsible for Merida's initial charater design, has admitted that Merida was based on British model and actress Lily Cole[3] and Brenda Chapman came up with the concept of Merida's character as a combination of one of her daughters and a friend.

¦Merida is the third heroine/main protagonist to have a talent in a sport. Pocahontas being the first, since she is able to canoe down rapids, and Mulan being the second with martial arts.

¦Reese Witherspoon was originally casted to voice Merida, but due to scheduling conflicts, she was replaced by Scottish actress Kelly Macdonald.

¦The setting location for Merida's story is the 5th specified after Belle (France), Pocahontas (Virginia, USA), Mulan (China) and Tiana (Louisiana, USA). Jasmine is the exception, since though the setting is of Middle Eastern influence and architecture, there is no country name ever mentioned for the location of the Agrabah Kingdom.

¦Merida is the third Pixar Princess after Atta and Dot in 1998 from A Bug's Life. However, she is the first human Pixar Princess.

¦Merida is the second main character to have a talent for archery and compete in archery tournaments, the first being Robin Hood, but the third character to do so, the second being Mulan.

¦Merida has more than 1500 individually sculpted, red strands that generate about 111,700 total hairs.

¦If Merida's curls were straightened, her hair would be four feet long and reach the middle of her calf.

¦With five dresses, plus a cloak, quiver, hand wrap and necklace, as well as torn dresses, Merida has a total of 22 different costumes. She also has five different hairstyles.

¦Merida is the second Disney character to say to someone turned into a bear "I don't speak bear". The 1st being Tanana who says that to Kenai when he is a bear.

¦Merida is one of the few human heroines to not be seen barefoot in any of her media, yet. She shares the likes of this with Snow White, Alice, Eilonwy and Belle.

¦Apparently, Merida and Young MacGuffin were going to be the "canon" couple, but then the film makers decided it would be better to leave her single. Should there is ever be a sequel to Brave, it is possible that a relationship might be explored.

¦DunBroch is thought to be set near Glencoe, Scotland.

¦Merida is the third main character of a Pixar film not to have a love interest, the first being Sulley, the second being Remy, and the third being Elsa. In addition, after her coronation into the Disney Princess line in May 11, 2013, she is the first princess to be devoid of a love interest, followed by Elsa.

¦Merida is the fourth Disney Princess to choose to run away from home, the first being Snow White, second being Jasmine, third being Mulan, and fifth being Elsa. Ariel and Rapunzel didn't actually run away. They were taking an offer to leave home to fufill their destinies (Flotsam and Jetsam to Ariel, and Flynn Rider to Rapunzel).

¦Merida is the third Disney Princess to be locked in her bedroom by a parental figure, the first being Cinderella and the second being Rapunzel. However, in Merida's case Fergus did this to protect her while Lady Tremaine did it to Cinderella to stop her from marrying the prince. Some argue that Elsa could be the third, but her parents did not lock her in her bedroom, just made her stay in there for the majority of her childhood.

¦Merida shares her interest in apples with Snow White.

¦Merida's hair is softened in her 2D appearance.

¦Merida will be the first Disney Princess to wield a weapon in merchandise.

¦Merida is the first Disney Princess, since Pocahontas, to be raised as royalty. The others include Snow White, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Anna and Elsa.

¦Merida is the first flesh-and-blood Pixar meet-n-greet character in any of the Disney Parks.

¦Merida is the first princess to debut in a redesigned costume rather than a plain design.

¦Merida is the third princess with a controversial redesign, the first two being Pocahontas and Mulan.

¦Merida is the first princess to come from an original story which is considered a fairytale.

¦Merida is currently the third Disney Princess without a sequel, with the first two being Snow White and Tiana. She is followed by Elsa and Anna.

¦Merida is the first princess to not sing at all as a teenager, followed by Elsa. However, she did sing a song as a child with her mother, Noble Maiden Faire, which is considered the film's main theme song.

¦Her name means "honorable" in Gaelic.

¦She is the first princess without a love interest, the second being Elsa.

¦Although a definite princess by birth, Kida is not included in the Disney Princess franchise because her film did not do well in the box office. She may also not be a princess due to the fact she became a Queen. However, this is not taken into account more, seeing that Elsa is a queen, more will become the thirteenth princess franchise.

¦With the exception of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Kida is the first Disney heroine to show how she lost her mother (followed by Anna and Elsa), which explains her absence in the original film.

¦Kida is the only Disney heroine to have natural white hair.

¦Kida is the only Disney heroine to have her kingdom be first above ground and then be submerged underground.

¦She is also the second princess to come from an underwater kingdom, after Ariel.

¦Kida is the oldest female heroine as she is over 8,000 years old!

¦However, considering that one Atlantean year is approximately 300 times longer than that of one human year, if Kida's age was translated back to that of a normal human's, then she would probably by only 28 years old, still making her the oldest amongst the heroines who are in their teens.

¦Kida is the third princess to expose her midriff, after Ariel and Jasmine.

¦Kida is the first princess created by Disney to ever inherit her parents' throne and become a ruling queen, since she both lost both of her parents over the course of the film (her mother was sacrificed to save her kingdom in the prologue, and her father was murdered by Rourke) and married a pauper, followed by Elsa. The lot of Disney princesses are likely to become queen consort (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel) or are not in line for any throne at all (Belle's Prince Adam seemed not to be in charge of anything but his castle, Pocahontas' father was chosen, Mulan had no royal ties at all and it seems unlikely Naveen would be King of Maldonia considering he happily settled down in New Orleans). Also, Merida after being given the choice of either marrying Young MacGuffin, Young MacIntosh and/or Wee Dingwall (originally she ended up with the first above) eventually decided that she didn't want to marry any of them since she realized that she doesn't need a husband anyway. Anna, of course, is unlikely to become a queen as mentioned above. Arguably the only princesses in all Disney films beside Kida and Elsa who could become active rulers are Rapunzel and Aurora.

¦Kida is the second princess to have a visible tattoo, after Pocahontas.

¦Kida's tattoos resemble a dot and two curved lines on top of each other, just below her left eye. According to her animators and the book "The Mark of a Princess" (which explains the meanings of the Atlantean tattoos seen in the film, see below), they were supposed to represent teardrops. At the end of the film she gains a second tattoo on her right cheek (resembling a mirrored version of her first tattoo) and a third on her forehead (resembling a stylized "V").

¦In Milo's Return, Kida does not have her extra tattoos in which she obtained at the end of the first film.

¦Also, her dress in the sequel does not resemble the one at the end of the first film (it is now a strapless dark turquoise dress with two slits on either side and a gold chevron pattern on the hem, with a red sash at the waist and a dark blue cape with a gold underside attached to the rear).

¦It's revealed in a sequel short story called "Milo's Rescue Mission" that Kida can actually revert to her princess outfit even as a queen (the only indication that she's a queen are her extra tattoos on her face), and can even remove her tiara at times.

¦It's mentioned that Kida actually wears her Queen dress over her Princess outfit on formal occasions.

¦Kida is the second non-white Disney female to have an unusual eye color, after Esmeralda, who has green eyes, while Kida has blue eyes.

¦Coincidentally enough, she is also the second Disney female lead to wear anklets, also after Esmeralda (Esmeralda wears one anklet, while Kida wears two).

¦Kida's dress at the end was only seen completely in a few concept art such as in some character galleries in Disc 2 of the 2-Disc Collector's Edition, and the books "Subterranean Tours: Atlantis: A Traveller's Guide to the Lost City" and "Milo's Rescue Mission" (though without a tiara, see above). All other book illustrations showing her in that dress either show only the top half (Play-a-Sound book, Wonderful World of Reading, Dark Horse comic, Atlantis 2002 calendar, etc.), have the train (back part of the dress) cover the front (Read-Aloud Storybook, various coloring pages), or seen from far away ("The Final Stand", "How to Draw", Ladybird book, "Kida: The Heart of Atlantis", etc. Additionally, her face character incarnation at the theme parks depict her in her queen dress and tattoos, but without a tiara. A rare Halloween costume based on this character resembles her queen dress (because again her princess outfit is too revealing), but unlike the face character the costume also includes her tiara.

¦Likewise, her huntress armor when her mask is removed is only seen completely in some promotional artwork (in the film, she is only seen from the knees up when she is wearing her armor, but not her mask, except for a brief shot of her from behind when she and her fellow subjects are leading the explorers to the palace).

¦As a princess, Kida is barefoot, but as a queen she wears sandals. Therefore, the queen appears to the only Atlantean to actually wear footwear (even all of the kings, including her father Kashekim Nedakh and eventually her husband Milo, are barefoot).

¦The feathers on Kida's tiara at the end (one large pink feather between two smaller blue ones) resemble the ones on Jose Carioca's tail.

¦The pink chevrons on the dark blue-with-gold outlines sash hanging from the front of Kida's otherwise mostly light blue dress in the ending, from the shoulders down, form a "V", an "X", a "^", (the ones we only see in the film) a "][", a semicircle and another "^."(see above books)

¦Though she does not appear until halfway through the film, three tie-in storybooks, "Kida and the Crystal", "The Mark of a Princess", and "My Princess Collection: Kida: The Heart of Atlantis" are basically retellings of the film's plot but from Kida's point of view. What's different between those three books is that the first ends during the scene where Milo and Kida are shown exploring the underwater mural, while the last two continues from that point, including her kidnapping and subsequent crystallization by Rourke, her being rescued by Milo and his teammates from Rourke and protecting Atlantis from an erupting volcano, and finally her marrying Milo and beoming Queen (the only difference being that "The Mark of a Princess" is narrated in third-person, while "Kida: The Heart of Atlantis" is narrated by Kida herself).

¦Kida's color scheme (dark skin, white hair, and blue eyes) resembles that of Storm's of the X-Men. It also resembles Princess Yue's from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Queen La (who has cyan eyes) of The Legend of Tarzan.

¦Milo and Kida are the only Disney couple in House of Mouse that were not once seen together.

¦Kida's appearance, design, and outfit in House of Mouse resembles how she appeared in Milo's Return.

¦Kida may have been based on various anime female leads from various Japanese works whose premises are similar to that of Atlantis, but were all created beforehand, such as Sheeta from Laputa: Castle in the Sky or Nadia from Nadia: The secret of Blue Water.

¦Kida is the last princess to be created until Tiana's debut in 2009.

¦According to her animator Randy Haycock, Kida's introduction as a warrior princess was the result of Haycock being intimidated by her actress Cree Summer when she was first introduced to him.

¦If you listen very closely, then you can easily tell that Kida has an almost British-sounding accent, otherwise known as "Queen's English." However, she reverts to an American accent (typical of characters Cree Summer voices like Susie Carmichael, Numbuh Five, Foxxy Love, etc.) in the sequel.

¦The evolution of Kida's wardrobe appears to be the complete opposite of that of Jane Porter's: while Jane starts off wearing more modest clothing but gradually starts to wear less clothing over time, Kida starts off wearing more revealing clothing but gradually starts to wear more clothing over time.

¦Kida, along with Megara, Eilonwy and Jane Porter, are the only four Disney females not to have any sidekicks. Despite the presence of exotic animal life in Atlantis such as lava whales (giant animals that swim in lava, but ironically look more like dogs than whales) and parrot-lizards (small flying creatures resembling either pterosaurs or dragons), and brief cameos of real animals like a cat (Milo Thatch's (now Audrey Ramirez's) pet) and coelacanths (Preston Whitmore's pets), Atlantis is noticeably the only animated Disney film in which no animals actually appear at all. She is also the only princess without any sidekicks altogether.

¦Kida is similar to Pocahontas, being that they both dark skin, fall in love with the film's main character, meet the film's villain, & both have fathers who also meet the film's villain. The only difference is that Milo is Kida's love interest in both films, unlike John Smith who is Pocahontas's love interest only in the first film. Another difference is that Ratcliffe doesn't die, where as Rourke does, as with the fact the Milo and Kida marry while Pocahontas and Smith do not.

¦However, the original 2002 one-disc home release of Atlantis was the only release of that film to actually feature Kida on the cover art along with her husband Milo and his teammates (Mole, Vinny, Audrey, and Sweet, Cookie and Mrs. Packard for some reason are both absent). The two-disc collector's edition of the film featured only the Ulysses submarine and its escape pods but no characters, and the upcoming Blu-Ray art for some reason although still has the same main protagonist explorers as the original (Cookie and Mrs. Packard are still absent), Kida is nowhere to be seen except as a silhouette at the very top, but is obscured by the crystal and the film's title (the second "A" is positioned so that it and the Crystal overlap each other) and the two antagonists, Rourke and Helga are added instead.

¦One of the Blotworx, the Shockers, in the game Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two appears to have Kida's hunting mask for a face. This may be due to the fact that one of the game programmers was supposedly a fan of Atlantis, but did not like the fact that Kida is not an official Disney Princess, so he designed that enemy after her since that that game is all about forgotten Disney film characters, and therefore he considers Kida to be "forgotten."

¦Kida is Disney's first original princess (she does not come from an adaptation).

¦Kida's skin color appears to be very inconsistent depending on the lighting, she is supposed to have lighter skin than the other Atlanteans, but darker skin than Milo's. However, in Milo's Return, Kida for some reason is drawn with extremely dark skin.

¦Kida's title as "princess" was only mentioned near the end of the film when Milo is gathering the other explorers and Atlanteans to save her from Rourke and his minions. In Milo's Return, she is occasionally referred to as a "queen."

¦Kida is the second Princess to be seen as a child, after Cinderella, but not counting Ariel (she is seen as a child in Ariel's Beginning), followed by Anna and Elsa.

¦She is also the first princess to have her film begin with her seen as a child. Curiously enough, unlike the princesses that follow her (Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, etc.), she is not seen as an adult until halfway into the film. As a point of interest, her film was originally going to begin (which, unusually enough for a deleted scene, was completely animated) with a team of Vikings attempting to find Atlantis using the Shepherd's Journal only to be thwarted by the Leviathan, who then proceeds to destroy the ship, killing all of the Vikings on board in the process and sending the Shepherd's Journal flying into the Atlantic and floating away.

¦Kida is the third princess to be an orphan, after Snow White and Cinderella, but before Anna and Elsa.

¦She is also the first princess to have both of her parents die over the course of the film, followed by Anna and Elsa.

¦Kida is the first princess to actually care for her own subjects, something all of the official Disney Princesses do not (they are either innocent and carefree or rebellious and wanting to be independent), followed by Elsa. This may be due to her father being too old to rule his kingdom and constantly trying to hide his guilt for letting his people suffer, only to finally admit his wrongdoings upon his death at the hands of Rourke; combined with Kida's personality as a true leader, is what helps her become a good Queen.

¦In the various promotions for the film, Kida is the only character that isn't shown, nor does she ever have a biography.

¦Kida was originally going to have pale skin and reddish-brown hair. Her final design appears to be an amalgation of different races, particularly African (dark skin and voice actress) and Polynesian (some Polynesians have dark skin and fair hair), with some East Asian (shape of her eyes), Native American (shape of her nose), Scandinavian (white hair is a common trait in Scandinavian people), and Caucasian as a whole (white/blond hair+blue eyes) elements as well. Although unintentional, this also resulted in Kida resembling Storm.

¦Strangely enough, one of Kida's early concept art didn't even look human!

¦Despite not being an official Disney Princess, Kida made a brief cameo in the book "The Art of the Disney Princess."

¦Kida also made an appearance in the "My Princess Collection" book series along with the first eight official Princesses as with Alice, Princess Dot, and Jessie the Cowgirl.

¦Kida is the only Disney animated film female to be voiced by a professional animated TV series voice actress in her debut appearance. Normally, in animated films (with the sole exception of the Winnie-the-Pooh films, where everyone is voiced by a professional voice actor), professional voice actors/actresses are often restricted only to voicing background characters and/or additional voices. Richard Horvitz, famous for voicing Zim on Invader ZIM, also did additional voices in Mulan as well.

¦When Kida takes off her sarong, her anklets mysteriously vanish. They eventually reappear when she puts her sarong back on.

¦Kida is the only multilingual princess.

¦Kida is the third princess to have a full name, after Fa Mulan, but before Rapunzel (whose married surname is Fitzherbert).

¦Kida is the first Disney princess to come from a science-fiction Disney film.

¦Kida is the only princess two have both a male and female villain working together.

¦Although Atlantis obviously lacks seasons due to it being underwater, Kida's film is implied to take place in autumn (in Washington, DC, at least), since the events of this film are said to have took place on an October.

¦Kida is represented by the colors blue (clothing and eyes), white (hair), and gold (jewelry).

¦She is also represented by either her crystal necklace, her tattoos, the Atlantean "A" (a triangular spiral with a dot in the middle), and/or the Shepherd's Journal (her husband's book).

¦Kida's name originates from a Kiowa girl's name meaning "raising away the darkness." Curiously enough, her voice actress Cree Summer is part Native American, and her first name is also the name of an Indian tribe.

¦Kida had actually experienced some magic in her life: a lot of the Atlanteans wear magic crystal shards around their necks, which give them magic powers like immortality and healing abilities, and even merged with the Mother Crystal itself.

¦Kida can be seen crying as her mother is "killed" at the start of the film as Atlantis is sunk underwater. Also, according to Randy Haycock, her animator, Kida's tattoos represent her tears.

¦Kida briefly twirled as she is drawn upward into the Crystal during her transformation into it. However, since a princess twirl usually ends with something bad happening to them, after her transformation she is locked in a crate by Rourke and Helga.

¦Kida's facial structure was inherited from her mother's, although her skin is lighter. She also resembles her voice actress Cree Summer as well.

¦Although we never see her and Milo get married (though it's implied that they do), Kida is the first princess to have a coronation ceremony as she becomes the new Queen of Atlantis (followed by Elsa), although the two ceremonies could possibly be the one and the same.

¦Kida actually fled Milo after healing his wounds during their first encounter, although they really fled from Mole's digger as they heard it and the other explorers approaching.

¦Like most princesses, Kida had experience an argument with a parent resulting in a turning point in her life: after being upset with her father when he refuses to agree with her that her kingdom is dying, she goes up to Milo, who has just left the palace, and seeks him his help to bring Atlantis' culture back.

¦Due to modesty reasons, Kida's artwork promoting the Atlantis Blu-Ray rerelease will show her in her queen dress.

¦Kida is the fifth Princess to be raised as royalty, after Snow White, Ariel, Jasmine, and Pocahontas, but before Merida, Anna, and Elsa.

¦Kida appears to be more attached to her mother, since she was constantly lamenting about her death and why her mother had to die in the first place, as well as the fact that she and her father never get along very well since the Queen's death with her constantly berating King Nedakh for being too arrogant and not caring for his people.

¦Despite most of her promotional appearances portraying her as being fiercer and more actionized than how she appeared in the film, Kida played the role of the damsel in distress (seventh after Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine, but before Rapunzel) when she is turned to crystal by Rourke and Helga shortly after they kill her father King Nedakh and is about to be taken to the surface, when Milo after hearing from the dying Nedakh that with the crystal gone all of Atlantis will die, and if Kida remains crystallized too long she could die just like her mother when she was younger, prompting him and the other explorers to pursue and defeat Rourke and Helga before returning Kida to Atlantis just in time to protect the kingdom from being burned alive by an erupting volcano. Also, based on her dying father's warning to Milo about her transformation, it also serves as a near-death experience to her as well, making her the fifth princess to almost die, after Snow White, Aurora, Belle, and Mulan.

¦Kida, along with Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana, Anna, and Elsa, is one of the few princesses to wear at least dress that allows her shoulders to be seen, although in Kida's case her dress at the end had sleeved partially detached from the bodice.

¦The coronation of Kida as Queen of Atlantis at the end of the film serves as a bookend to her film, since Atlantis began with her mother's death during the Great Flood that sank Atlantis, and therefore ending that queen's reign, and ends with her coronation, and therefore beginning her reign as queen.

¦Not counting Cinderella, whose father was seen only in storybook form, Kida is the seventh princess to have her father present in the film, after Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan, but before Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Elsa.

¦Prior to her coronation as Queen, Kida wore bikini and sarong, in a similar style to the one she wore as a child, though obviously due to the massive difference in Kida's size relative to the amount of cloth in her child-size sarong, this cannot possibly be the same garment, even assuming it survived the wear and tear of a warrior's lifestyle over thousands of years.

¦Of all of the Disney Princesses with a confirmed real-life timeframe and location, Kida is the second most current, since her film takes place in the 1910s. She is beaten only by Tiana, who lived during the 1920s. Preceding Kida, are Ariel (in the early 19th Century, as implied in the TV series), Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna (their films take place in the 1780's due to Rapunzel's cameo in Frozen), Pocahontas (15-16th Century, due to the first contact between Great Britain and what would become the state of Virginia), Belle and Cinderella (due to Belle and Lady Tremaine's cameo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Aurora (14th Century, as explicitly stated in her film), Mulan and Merida (possibly in the 10th Century), and Jasmine (confirmed to be during the time of of the Hellenistic Era in "Hercules and the Arabian Night", though it would be impossible given that the arabic culture described began 1,400 years after the Hellenistic Era). She is also the one princess whose film takes place in an actual specific year, in 1914.

¦Kida would also be the one princess to probably survive to the 21st Century, particularly given her extraordinary lifespan.

¦Kida is the first Princess to turn to crystal, followed by Anna.

¦Anna is based on Gerda from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale.

¦Anna will be the 12th member in the official line-up, and will be the third freckled and third computer animated princess after Rapunzel and Merida.

¦She was the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D.

¦Anna is the fourth Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida).

¦Anna is the third Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the first to only have one. She also will be the second Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the first. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister.

¦Anna is the third Disney Princess to wear boots, the first being Belle in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and the second being Pocahontas in her sequel film, as well as in her redesign.

¦Anna is the second Disney Princess with strawberry-blonde hair, and the second Disney Princess to have her hair in pigtail braids, the first being Cinderella.

¦Anna is the third Princess to have a green dress. The first was Belle, and the second was Tiana.

¦Anna is the second Disney Princess after Rapunzel to have a hair color change.

¦Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the princesses unaware of each other's presence, Elsa and Anna are the first and second of all the Disney Princesses to know of each other (second and third if one counts Rapunzel's cameo in the beginning of Frozen). This is especially so as they are sisters.

¦Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY.

¦Coincidentially, all three appear in the same film (the first as a cameo near the beginning as one of the attendees to the last's coronation).

¦Anna's the first Disney Princess to have a villain as a love interest (Hans in this case).

¦Anna and Elsa are the third and fourth Disney Princesses to be orphans the first two being Snow White and Cinderella.

¦Anna and Elsa are the fifth and sixth Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida.

¦Anna is so far the only Disney Princess to share a duet with the villain.

¦Anna is also the first Disney Princess that does not have a love song and a duet with her love interest and instead shares a duet with the villain.

¦According to Jennifer Lee, Anna is 18 years old. She is the same age as Rapunzel.

¦Anna is similar to Fix-It Felix since they both traveled with someone to find a sibling figure and prevent a catastrophe in their land (Felix traveled with Calhoun to find Ralph and stop the Cy-Bug invasion while Anna traveled with Kristoff to find Elsa and stop the eternal winter) also they both fall in love with the person they traveled with.

¦Anna is the second Disney Princess to almost be attacked by wolves, after Belle.

¦Some of Anna's official artwork are actually modified artwork of Tiana's.

¦Anna is the princess that's least likely to become queen, which is ironic, since her older sister, Elsa, is the queen.

¦Anna's the second princess to have two love interests, the first being Pocahontas.

¦Anna is the third Disney protagonist to call out the main villain, whom they had initially trusted throughout the film, for being the very thing they had called evil. The first is Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the second is Rapunzel from Tangled.

¦Although Anna has a darker shade of blonde hair and blue eyes, due to lighting effects, her irises can sometimes be seen with a light green tinge and her hair sometimes appears red.

¦Anna is the first Disney Princess to die in a film. Snow White and Aurora's curses never took their lives, but only made them sleep.

¦Anna is the second Disney heroine to turn to crystal, after Kida.

¦Anna is similar to Tarzan since both of them trusted the main antagonist and both are locked to prevent them from stopping his evil plans (Clayton locked Tarzan in the ship while Hans locked Anna in the Castle). In addition to this, Anna and Tarzan are both also freed from their confinements by their sidekicks (Terk and Tantor freed Tarzan and Olaf freed Anna).

¦Anna is slightly similar to Kenai from Brother Bear. Both are headstrong and didn't obey their siblings orders, Both of their films take place in a snowy place and both of their films shows the important of (Brotherhood for Brother Bear and Sisterhood for Frozen). But unlike Kenai, Anna is not very stubborn.

¦Anna is similar to Giselle from Enchanted as the main heroine falls in love with the prince, and after a disaster, has to spend time with someone else, and finds out out at the end that her true love is actually not the prince, but the person whom she spent more time with. Both heroines also have a duet with the prince, and want to marry a day after meeting each other.

¦Anna is also similar to Nita of Brother Bear 2. Both of them are engaged to a man they didn't know very well. (Atka for Nita and Hans for Anna). They traveled with someone to fulfill something (Nita goes with Kenai to burn the amulet and break their bond while Anna goes with Kristoff to find Elsa and bring back summer). Also both of their former fiancee turns out to be the main antagonist of their films.

¦When Anna was a kid, she bears a slight resemblance to Vanellope von Schweetz.

¦Anna is the first princess to be revived with sibling affection and not a love kiss.

¦By the time of the coronation, Elsa is 21 years old, according to Jennifer Lee.

¦When Elsa joins the Disney Princess line-up, she'll not only replace Cinderella as the oldest Disney Princess, but she'll be the only Disney Princess to not be a teenager.

¦Contrary to how most adaptations portray her, this version of the Snow Queen is not a villain, since the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale was not intended to be evil. Because of this, the real villain of the film is someone else (the two antagonists Hans and the Duke of Weselton). Also, the fairy tale the film is based on involved an evil troll (implied to represent Satan) building a mirror which he will use to turn everyone evil, only to accidentally smash it in the process, and one of the shards ending up hitting Kai.

¦Elsa may have been based on Kai, from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who after ends up being kidnapped by the title Queen after he is unexpectedly stabbed by one of the broken shards of a magic mirror created by an evil troll which he was supposed to use to corrupt people, therefore prompting Gerda to try and rescue him, combined with the Snow Queen herself.

¦Elsa is the first Disney Princess to be based on a male character from the source material.

¦At one point, Elsa was going to be the main character, where she is the cold-hearted queen of her own kingdom who despised anyone around her, freezing anyone who crosses her path, and just wanted to be alone until she was softened by a kind-hearted man.

¦At another point, Elsa was going to be portrayed an an antagonist when the film was going to be a straightforward adaptation of "The Snow Queen", where she and Anna are unrelated, and she and the Kai analogue were separate characters. Eventually, they decided to make the Snow Queen and "Gerda" sisters, and therefore also took over the role of Kai. During various rewrites, Elsa's personality was originally very similar to that of Denahi's from Brother Bear, and would have made her the first villain to be biologically related to a Princess (much like what once happened to Ursula). Her evolving concept designs even reinforce this: her first concept art (made in the early 2000s), depicted her with an apparently sinister design not unlike Jadis the White Witch, while her final design gave her a more angelic appearance.

¦Elsa appears to be the ultimate subversion of the evil queen stereotype. While she shows some antagonistic traits and behavior, such as the ability to produce dangerous magic spells and having her song "Let it Go" seem like a typical villain song despite her not singing about anything with malicious intent, she is actually good-hearted but misunderstood, and such behavior was most likely out of self-defense, and has not malicious intentions whatsoever. In fact, the only negative traits applied to her is fear and isolation, which in comparison to most traits of the stereotype, are the least malicious. She is even going to be the 13th Princess, which is appropriate since 13 is often considered unlucky.

¦Elsa's design resembles that of Queen Jadis the White Witch, as they are both females with ice-based powers. However, unlike Jadis, Elsa is not really evil, just misguided.

¦Idina Menzel, Elsa's voice actress, also originated the role of Elphaba from the musical Wicked (a musical that Melissa Fahn was in as well, as an understudy actress for the main actress that played Glinda). It should also be noted that both Elphaba and Elsa appear to have similar motivations.

¦Elsa may also be similar to Wreck-It Ralph as the two are both misunderstood "villains" who were cast out by their own kind causing them to abandon their roles, and a sibling figure to go and bring them back (Felix to Ralph, Anna to Elsa), to prevent a bigger catastrophe from threatening their home.

¦Interestingly enough, Frozen writer, Jennifer Lee once made a tweet jokingly suggesting that Elsa and Wreck-It Ralph would make a good couple during the 2013 D23 Expo.

¦Elsa is also similar to Vanellope, since they have been cast out from their kingdoms and made a temporary home in the mountains. Their unique ability is the reason why they were initially shunned. Finally, the villains both attempted to kill them.

¦Elsa is the second Disney Princess to possess magical abilities, the first being Rapunzel.

¦Also like Rapunzel, both were locked away because of their magic powers. Although Rapunzel was taken by her main antagonist and locked away for Gothel's own purposes, while Elsa locked away herself for her sister's and the kingdom's safety. It should also be noted that the two have power over elemental opposites; Rapunzel representing sunlight and warmth, Elsa representing winter and cold.

¦Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the princesses unaware of each other's presence (however this is debatable given their interactions and scenes together in House of Mouse), Elsa and Anna are the first and second to know of each other, however this could be since childhood. Ariel and Jasmine were seen together talking in The House of Mouse. Furthermore, Belle knows about Cinderella as both are French and Belle told the Beast about Cinderella's story and how she became a princess. Additionally, Rapunzel has a cameo in the beginning of Frozen meaning she knows about both Elsa and Anna.

¦Anna and Elsa are the first two of all the Disney Princesses to be siblings and come from the same film, although Ariel has 6 older sisters.

¦Elsa is the second deuteragonist in 22 years to join the franchise, the first being Jasmine.

¦Elsa is the fourth official Disney Princess to become a Queen, the first being Ariel, the second being Belle, and the third being Rapunzel.

¦Elsa is the second princess created by Disney to ever inherit her parents' throne and become a ruling queen, since she both lost both of her parents over the course of the film (hers and Anna's parents are both killed in an accident at sea) and married a pauper, after Kida. The lot of Disney princesses are likely to become queen consort (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel) or are not in line for any throne at all (Belle's Prince Adam seemed not to be in charge of anything but his castle, Pocahontas' father was chosen, Mulan had no royal ties at all and it seems unlikely Naveen would be King of Maldonia considering he happily settled down in New Orleans). Also, Merida after being given the choice of either marrying Young MacGuffin, Young MacIntosh and/or Wee Dingwall (originally she ended up with the first above) eventually decided that she didn't want to marry any of them since she realized that she doesn't need a husband anyway. Anna, of course, is unlikely to become a queen as mentioned above. Arguably the only princesses in all Disney films beside Elsa and Kida who could become active rulers are Rapunzel and Jasmine.

¦Other similarites to Kida include the fact that both Kida and Elsa have platinum blonde/white hair and blue eyes (though Kida isn't Caucasian), the fact that they have crystal-based magic powers (Kida's powers are based on the Orichalcum crystals associated with Atlantis, while Elsa's are based on ice and snow), and both once used giant monsters to impede the heroes' progress (Kida had the Leviathan, while Elsa had Marshmallow). The only difference is that Elsa is Caucasian while Kida isn't, Kida spending most of her film as a princess and only becoming queen at the end, while Elsa was only a princess at the beginning and being a queen for the rest of the film, as well as the fact that Kida ended up with her own king (Milo Thatch) while Elsa remained single.

¦Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY. Coincidentially, all three also appear in Frozen (the first as a cameo for the last's coronation ceremony in the beginning of the film).

¦Elsa and Anna are the third and fourth of all the Disney Princesses to be orphans the first two being Snow White and Cinderella.

¦Anna and Elsa are the fifth and sixth Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films, the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida.

¦Elsa's hair is platinum blonde, although her eyebrows are a dark brown, suggesting that had she not had her powers, she might have had the same hair color as her mother.

¦Elsa is similar to Simba because they were young monarchs who have been blamed by their villains for threatening their kingdoms and running away only to let said villain take over because of their absence.

¦Elsa is very similar to Beast from Beauty and the Beast as they are both cursed royalty who were given fierce abilities (though in this case, the Beast was turned hideous and animalistic, Elsa was born with uncontrolled power) and both are misunderstood by the townspeople and referred to as a monster, so they try to avoid the people in fear of their strengths. Both of their film's villain also attempted to kill them (Gaston stabs Beast and almost killed him if he did not revive while Hans almost killed Elsa if Anna did not throw herself.)

¦Elsa is also similar to fellow Princess Merida as they have unwillingly placed a curse on a female member of the royal family, causing them to undergo a horrific transformation, although in Merida's case she is a princess that cursed a queen that's her mother, while Elsa is a queen who curse a princess that's her sister.

¦When she joins the Disney Princess line-up she will be the second Disney Princess who does not have a love interest, the first is Merida.

¦Originally, Elsa's decision to flee the kingdom was because of an ancient prophecy claiming that Arendelle could one day be destroyed by a terrible winter, and since Elsa, who can control ice and snow, did not want to associate herself with this prophecy, ends up running away on her coronation day.

¦Elsa is the fourth Princess to run away from home, after Snow White, Ariel, and Jasmine.

¦The scene where Elsa fires her ice magic at the camera from the top of a mountain does not appear in the actual film.

¦Elsa is the fifth princess to have her hair braided, the first being Cinderella, the second being Pocahontas, the third being Rapunzel, and the fourth being Anna. Although, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel only wear their hair braided for a brief time.

¦Elsa is the third Disney character to be portrayed by Idina Menzel, the first was Circe, the second was Nancy Tremaine.

¦Some fans tend to ship Elsa with Jack Frost from the DreamWorks animated film Rise of the Guardians, appropriately enough because of their winter-based magic. Rapunzel is also shipped with Jack Frost frequently.

¦Elsa is similar to Persephone from Classical Mythology as their absence from their home had led to the coming of winter, and her return resulting in the return of summer.

¦Elsa is also similar to the Winter Warlock from the Rankin-Bass Christmas special Santa Claus is Coming to Town as they are both powerful magical figures with ice-based powers that are first set up to be antagonists but are revealed to be good the whole time, with their true nature being revealed by an act of friendship from the protagonist, which also weakens their powers as a side effect.

¦The gloves Elsa was forced to wear as given by the Trolls prior to her coronation as queen appear to serve as a stand-in for the mirror whose broken shards cause Kai to grow resentful and being kidnapped by the Snow Queen in the original story, with Elsa standing in for Kai.

¦Elsa is also similar to Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame since they are both a deuteragonist and both villains attempted to kill them using a sword but they are saved by the main protagonist.

¦Elsa is the only Disney Princess to never get wet by water at all in her film. However, ice and snow are both transitional forms of water, so this is subject to contradiction, as she has encountered water by freezing it, been covered by snow, and even wears a dress made out of ice.

¦Elsa is never shown barefoot in her film, she is the fourth Disney Princess to do so, the others being her sister Anna, Belle and Snow White.

¦Elsa's I Want song is very notable for a Disney Princess for a general I Want song for them represents the princess wanting a new life, or meeting new people, sometimes seeing new places. Elsa's song "Let It Go" is about her wanting to just to able to be herself and never have to worry about others (as she doesn't want to hurt them).

¦Ironically, in the lyrics in her song "Let it Go" she says You'll never see me cry but she did cry when Anna has turned into ice crystal and her tears are shown.

¦However, it should be noted that when Elsa sang the line, she meant she won't cry because she's out alone by herself; she's happy, she at last can be herself, by herself.

¦And Anna was the entire reason why Elsa held her powers –– her entire self –– back, and now, after trying so hard to, "conceal, [not] feel," she ends up losing the only person she really cares about. Thus, she is heartbroken at the thought of losing the only family member she has left, her best friend, her sister.


End file.
